


Nobody wants to marry Sasuke!

by Betsunichan



Series: Crazy Uchiha adventures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Little smut, M/M, Platonic Relationships, So little you hardly can see it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Obito married Kakashi and was kicked out of the Uchiha. Now Obito's last name is Hatake, and the hatake marriage is in charge of Sasuke after our sweet cinnamon roll Itachi killed his own clan.Obito is crazy and he wants to adopt Naruto into his weird family.





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction: sequel of four times the charm. Obito married Kakashi and was partially kicked out of the Uchiha and now Obito last name is Hatake instead of Uchiha. Then Itachi and Shisui, our sweets cinnamon rolls, killed most of the Uchiha clan and the only survivors are Obito and Sasuke. Sasuke was adopted by Obito and Kakashi.

 

=====

  
  


Kakashi came back from a long mission from Sunagakure and the only thing he wanted was to kiss his husband, ignore Sasuke petition of train him, and go to bed. He would pretend to be asleep until Sasuke fall asleep so he can fuck his husband.

  
  


When Kakashi dragged himself through the window he hasn't expected a blond boy sat in his kitchen talking with his husband. Obito was serving a big plate of his house made food to the boy, fish and rice, and the blond was eating as if he haven't eating anything in days. Obito smiled sweetly at the boy while he nodded in approbation. 

  
  


“And then Sakura ignored me and followed the asshole of Sasuke” the boy grunted before stuff his mouth with rice. 

  
  


“Oh! Don't feel bad Naruto, you haven't done anything wrong. Girls are complicated, they are always running after the asshole that doesn't look at them and ignore the good boys who are always trying to help them. So don't be too harsh with yourself…” Obito smiled at the boy while laying a hand on his shoulder.  “I'm sure there should be someone that like you and you doesn't know”

  
  


“But I want Sakura-chan…” Naruto pouted then looked at Obito with sad eyes. 

  
  


“I know, but there is anything you can do about it. You can't control who she likes… “ Obito said sweetly and caressed the boy's head. “You have three options: you become an asshole and ignored her;  you stay at her side and work hard so she can notice you or stop caring about her and find someone that love as you love Sakura. What are you going to do?”

  
  


Naruto closed his lips and narrowed his eyes in a funny face. Kakashi watched surprised how his sensei’s son and Obito were so much alike, but what surprised him the most was the bittersweet way the ex-Uchiha looked at the boy. Kakashi wasn't sure if Obito was mice with Naruto because he recognized that Naruto and Minato were alike, or maybe, Obito could see his younger self in the boy. It was the most possible that it was the last one. Kakashi and the third Hokage have always being careful to hide the truth from Obito. It wasn't like they couldn't thrust him in keeping the secret, but Obito's mind stability was fragile after being used as an experiment subject and got worse since the Uchiha massacre.

  
  


Obito couldn't accept the fact that his loved nephews went crazy and killed most of the clan, and so Obito lived with the delusional idea that Itachi and Shisui were forced to do it by some evil force or it was some kind of crazy conspiracy. Kakashi also had a hard time accepting the truth but he eventually accepted the truth, and tried to explain it to his husband, but Obito… has always being stubborn. Kakashi was gladly surprised that Sasuke was strong and mature enough to accept the reality. But over everything, he was glad that Sasuke was smart and sensible enough to understand that his uncle was sick, and as such,Obito wasn't able to handle something as painful as Itachi and Shisui slathering the whole Uchiha. Kakashi knows is painful for Sasuke to hears Obito defend his older brother, and killer of his parents, but Sasuke has learned to not say anything bad about his older brother in front of Obito. 

  
  


Because of Obito's inability to handle the truth of his clan fell, Kakashi wasn't sure Obito could handle the truth about Naruto and the implications of their sensei’s son being alive but hated by the whole village. Knowing Obito, he would do a ruckus. 

  
  


Kakashi was brought back to reality by the scream: “I'm going to be Hokage”. Naruto was full of confidence and looked seriously at Obito. “And then she will recognize me, like the rest of the village” Naruto said with a big grin. The two guys looked at each other eyes for a while before Obito smiled, longines shining in his black eye. 

  
  


“I'm sure you will do it” Obito said and ruffled the boy's head. Then, the black eye looked up and caught sight of his husband looking at them. “Oh, Kakashi! When you arrived?” Obito said and walked toward his husband. The blonde opened his eyes and looked curiously at the silver haired man. 

  
  


“I just arrived” Kakashi confessed while rounding his husband hips with a lazy hug and kissed him in the lips. They heard a gasped sound behind of them and both adult smiled when they turned back at Naruto, who was making a face of disgust. Sasuke always does the same face whenever he catches them kissing. Obito and Kakashi didn't know what the boys of their age have against two adult kissing each other or being lovely. Kakashi hopes that the boys didn't have anything against two men loving each other openly. 

  
  


“I didn't know you were a woman!” The boy yelled and pointed at Obito, before adding: “You are too ugly to be married”. Obito blushed furiously and opened his eye widely while Kakashi snickered. 

  
  


“You idiot! I'm not… “Obito tried to correct the boy but Kakashi covered his husband mouth and pressed him against his chest.

  
  


“Ma, Ma… Naruto-kun, you are so cruel with my little cute wife.” Kakashi said lazily and passed a hand over Obito's hips and kissed him in the cheek. Kakashi never thought that somebody would be stupid enough to confuse Obito with a woman, after all, Obito's voice was deep and his features were too masculine to be of a woman. But, in a eight years old boy’s mind, it would make sense that Obito is a woman. After all, Obito is a house husband, always uses loose yukatas and covers his body under an almost infinite number of layers of cloth, which makes difficult to have a proper sight of his body shape. And Obito's hair was long (to cover his scared face), most of the males in the village wear short hair while women wear long hair. Obito does the domestic chores of the house while Kakashi works as a jounin. And, even if they are married for almost seven year, homosexual marriage are still rare in Konoha, so most of the kids in the village must believe that marriage could only happen between a man and a woman. 

  
  


Naruto narrowed his eyes and squinted at Obito with a funny face. Kakashi wanted to laugh while he caught his husband's wrist in one hand and still covered Obito's mouth with his other hand. Obito was struggling but there was little he could do against an ANBU commander. Obito was out of shape, after being a househusband for almost seven years and Sasuke’s foster mama for three years, besides, when he was in active his highest rank used to be chunin. So, yeah, there was little Obito could do against Kakashi. 

  
  


“How do you know my name?” Naruto asked, for the adults surprise, and looked thoroughly at them. 

  
  


“Everyone knows about the boy who drawed stupid things over the Hokages faces” Kakashi lied and looked at Obito, as if asking the ex-Uchiha to follow his joke. Because Kakashi didn't receive the answer he wanted he didn't release Obito. 

  
  


“Sorry, I didn't wanted to be mean” Naruto said shyly and looked at the couple with big and sad eyes. Naruto wasn't liked around the town and when someone was nice to him he tried (at first) to be equally nice to him. Besides, the ugly lady believed that Naruto could be the Hokage one day, so Naruto should be nice to her. “But you aren't anything like a cute wife,” Naruto said seriously and Kakashi was doing his best to not laugh. Obito grunted annoyed. 

  
  


“My wife's food is tasty… “ Kakashi began to said, but he was forced to stop when Obito stepped over Kakashi's foot with all his strength. The jounin didn't scream but released his grip over his husband. 

  
  


“That's because I'm not a little cute wife!, ” Obito yelled and glared at Kakashi, then he looked at Naruto. “Only because I have long hair it doesn't mean… “

  
  


“What are you doing here, Usuratoshi?” A pinch voice yelled for the door frame, behind Obito was a dark haired boy with navy blue shirt and light pants. All the people in the kitchen looked at the newcomer in surprise. Obito looked curiously at his nephew, he knew that Naruto came to their house looking for Sasuke, which was hiding from his classmate in his room. Obito couldn't understand why Sasuke had decided to show up now and not before. 

  
  


“What are you doing here, Teme?” Naruto asked narrowing his eyes and twisting his mouth. Kakashi looked amused while Obito squinted at Naruto, the older Uchiha asked himself, how was possible that Naruto doesn't knew that Sasuke lived here? 

  
  


Almost a hour ago, Naruto came through the window of the kitchen yelling Sasuke name and challenging him for Sakura’s love, obviously, the Sasuke decided that he had better things to do than deal with Naruto. So, Sasuke asked nicely to his uncle to send away Naruto because he needed to study for an exam. Obviously, Sasuke didn't expected that Obito finished inviting the blonde to eat with him. 

  
  


“This is my house you idiot!” Sasuke shouted and stomped towards Naruto. 

  
  


“You live here with the ugly lady and the masked guy?” Naruto gasped surprised pointing at Obito and Kakashi 

  
  


“Don't dare to call my uncle ugly” Sasuke yelled at kicked Naruto in the chin. The blond fell over his butt and looked darkly at the Uchiha while caressing his chin. Obito smiled softly and looked tenderly at Sasuke while Kakashi snickered. It was cute that Sasuke went out of his hideout only to defend Obito's reputation, that was love!

  
  


As expected, Naruto stood up and tried to punch Sasuke in the face, but the Uchiha kicked Naruto 's legs and made him fall on the ground in front of the couple. Naruto tried to raise to his feet but Sasuke foot over his back didn't let him stood. Naruto pushed up with all his strength but Sasuke pushed back to the ground by kicking him in the ribs, turning Naruto's back to the ground, and then again, Sasuke put his foot over Naruto's chest. 

  
  


The two adult looked the short fight between the boys and didn't interfered. They knew the boys needed to settle the thing with his fists, Kakashi's hand took Obito's hand and squeeze it. “Don't it bring back nice memories?,” Kakashi teased, eye smiling at his husband. Obito grunted and rolled his eyes, he really wanted to punch Kakashi in the mouth but, just as Naruto, Obito wouldn't be able to land a hit on his opponent. 

  
  


“Shut up, Bakashi!,” Obito said and elbowed Kakashi. The jounin smiled, Obito knew that he was smiling under that mask, and rubbed his nose against Obito's cheek. 

  
  


Obito looked away and his sight fell over Sasuke and Naruto fighting. The blonde was able to kick Sasuke off of him, by gripping Sasuke’s ankle and rolling in the ground, and now the boys were punching each other in the kitchen. Obito pouted, he was displeased with Sasuke hitting his classmates, but at the same time, he was happy for Sasuke’s childish and protecting outburst. 

  
  


When Sasuke was five years old, after the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke used to cling over Obito all the time. Then, he grow up and Sasuke stopped depending on Obito. The older Uchiha is sure that Kakashi has something to do with it, but he can't prove it yet. When Sasuke was seven he stopped waiting for Obito to pick him up from school and instead he began to come back home alone. Later, Sasuke didn't wanted to train with Obito anymore and instead he looked up at Kakashi, and he told Obito he didn't needed help with homework. It was sad, but the only thing that Obito was able to do for Sasuke was to cook and wash his clothes, and other minor chores, and not always because sometimes Kakashi did some of those chores. It was sad, because Obito's only job was to keep the house and Kakashi does most of the things better than Obito. 

  
  


What is the purpose of his life? Why was he alive?, Obito often finds himself asking himself those questions. Why did he… 

  
  


“You look sad,” Kakashi said, staring at his husband's face and squeezing his hand. Obito snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Kakashi. 

  
  


“No, is nothing,” Obito said, with a crooked smile. 

  
  


Kakashi narrowed his eyes and squeezed harder Obito's hand, his husband didn't look back. Kakashi was worried. 

  
  


“We should stop them, before they broke something,” Obito said, releasing Kakashi's hand. The silver haired man let him go and didn't said anything, it wasn't the moment. 

  
  


Kakashi took Sasuke in his arms and Obito took Naruto, both boys tried to break free to keep fighting but the adults were stronger. 

  
  


“Stop, Sasuke, you already win and you are being annoying,” Kakashi said lazily, before put Sasuke back in the ground.

  
  


“You let that Usuratochi call my uncle ugly and...” Sasuke said back and stopped mid sentence, staring at something behind Kakashi with open eyes. Kakashi looked back and saw Obito comforting Naruto. The blonde was sit on their kitchen table and Obito was carefully brushing off the dirt of Naruto's cloths. 

  
  


“God, you really need to know when to retreat… ” Obito told Naruto. The blond muttered something that the prodigies didn't understood but made Obito smiled. “Yeah, I understand…” Obito said with a warm smile and took a napkins from his kimono sleeve and cleaned Sasuke’s shoeprint from the blonde's face. 

 

Kakashi and Sasuke squinted at the scene. Sasuke couldn't understand why Obito was so sweet with Naruto, when Sasuke was his nephew and the only Uchiha child of Konoha. Kakashi was worried, Obito was dotting over Naruto in the same way that Rin used to take care over Obito. It was never a good signal when Obito picked up fallen love ones habits, especially those that belong to Rin. 

  
  


“Uncle!” Sasuke called and ran toward the kitchen tablet. “Why are you taking care of that dumbass? He call you ugly lady!”

 

Before Naruto could answer, Obito smiled at his nephew with a big grin and said: “Well, is not such a big deal. I'm ugly and you also did the same mistake when you were younger”. Sasuke’s cheeks get red and Naruto laughed at him, pointing a finger at the younger Uchiha. The two kids began again to bicker, but Obito didn't let their fight go to fist.

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at Sasuke. It was true that Sasuke was one year old when Obito came back to Konoha and two years old when they married, also, Obito hasn't go back to the Uchiha compound since they married, but even taking all those facts in consideration, Kakashi couldn't believe Sasuke confused Obito for a woman when he recently came to live with them. Kakashi always thought that Sasuke was more intelligent that most of the kids at his age, besides, Obito has never being feminine as other Uchiha, like Itachi or Izumi. And, about Obito being ugly, Kakashi wasn't blind and recognized that his husband isn't as handsome as he could be. Actually, half of Obito's body is beautiful, and Kakashi loves to mark it, while the other half is something strange but no exactly ugly. Even if Obito isn't beautiful, Kakashi dislike that anyone who dared to call his husband ugly before him.

  
  


After all, Obito's scars were caused by Kakashi's incompetence. And Kakashi is proud of Obito didn't hiding behind a mask like him. 

  
  


Naruto snickered and pointed at Sasuke. “What are you talking? You also did the same mistake, teme” Naruto laughed and pointed at Sasuke. The blonde didn't know which was the mistake, but if Sasuke also did so it couldn't be that big. 

  
  


“No, No. I never did such a mistake!”, Sasuke yelled red as a tomato. 

  
  


“Of course you did!” Obito snickered, covering his mouth. “Don't you remember when you asked me to marry you so we could revive the clan Uchiha together?” Obito snickered. Sasuke blushed like a tomato and covered his face, while Kakashi looked amused at the Uchiha. Kakashi didn't know if he should laugh or be mad at the boy for trying to steal his husband. “You know, Sasuke, I can't give you any child” Obito commented looking away, faking to be ashamed, and covered his mouth with his Kimono sleeve. 

 

“And you are too young for my cute wife,” Kakashi eye shine with mishive and kissed Obito cheek while rounding his husband waist, “And you aren't Big enough for him.” Obito smiled and hit Kakashi’s chest without any strength, a soft blush on his cheeks. Obito disliked to be called wife but tormenting and embarrassing Sasuke was one of the favorite hobby of the couple. The boy's reaction and faces were the best! 

  
  


“That it's true!,” Sasuke lowered his face, then he pressed his lips tightly and raised over the tip of his feet to glare at Kakashi. “But I'm the first of my class and I will be taller than you very soon!,” Sasuke said confident. Kakashi and Obito were fighting to no laugh at the boy, he was just too cute of his own good. 

  
  


Naruto looked the interaction between the three curiously. If the ugly lady was sick and couldn't have babies, as some of those Kunoichis that were gravely injured during a mission, then that would explain why she was so nice with him. Naruto wasn't the most brilliant of his generation but he knows that those adults that can't have kids by their own are always nicer with orphans, mostly  because they need to care of someone, so they usually take care of orphans in substitution of those the children they will never have. 

  
  


Usually the adults weren't nice with Naruto, not at least when they knew who he was, but the couple didn't cared about it. Only the third Hokage and Iruka-sensei cared about him, but some times Iruka-sensei looked at him with the same grudge others villager do, and Oji-san is always working. Besides, Oji-san already has a grandson to look after.Naruto's eyes fell over the ugly lady laughing at his husband and Sasuke. She dared to care about Naruto over her own nephew. Normally, when adults brakes his fight with other kids, they usually only throw Naruto to the ground and go back to their children. But, Ugly lady cleaned his face and even tried to gave him an advice and she didn't got mad at Naruto, not even after he told her that her face looked like a half ate lulypop. 

  
  


Naruto lowered his face, he shouldn't have been so bad with her. It should be horrible to not have her own kids, and life has to be horrible with an awful nephew as the teme. Sasuke had a nice family, but he never talk about them and most of the academy didn't know his Aunt because Sasuke never invite her to the parents meeting. Naruto would invite her if he was Sasuke. 

  
  


Naruto eyes shined with an idea! If Sasuke doesn't want the ugly lady as an Aunt, then, Naruto can be her nephew. 

  
  


“Ugly lady!” Naruto called, catching the other men attention and making Sasuke mad. “Can I also be your nephew?!” Naruto asked with big blue eyes full of hope.

 

“Of course not! Usuratochi,” Sasuke yelled. 

 

“Of course!,” Obito said at the same time. 

 

Kakashi hold his head and looked in disbelief at his husband. Sasuke gasped and stared at his Uncle, while Naruto jumped off the table and ran towards Obito. 

 

The blonde stood in front of Obito and began to babble things that were equally insulting and cute, but he wasn't able to make clear what he wanted to say. Obito looked amused at Naruto, it wouldn't be bad to have another child around to distract his mind. 

  
  


Next to Obito, Kakashi and Sasuke looked each other in the eyes and make a deal. It was already difficult for them to share Obito, Kakashi wanted his sexy husband back while Sasuke didn't wanted that Obito was doting with the idiot of the class. They nodded and Sasuke threw himself over Naruto while Kakashi picked Obito over his shoulder. 

  
  


“Bakashi! What are you doing?,” Obito yelled while trying to fight Kakashi's iron grip over his tights and waist. 

  
  


“I think you are too tired to think straight, so, we are going to consult this with the pillow,” Kakashi said tired. 

  
  


“I'm not tired at all!,” Obito yelled and hit Kakashi's back. 

  
  


“That is not my problem. I'm pretty tired and I want my sexy husband to sleep at my side.” Kakashi answered, ignoring Obito's half hearted hits and protest. They had go through this before, and Obito was intelligent enough to understand that it was impossible for him to escape. But, it is in Obito character to always complain, so he still makes a fuss every time. 

  
  


“Let me go!” Obito protested. 

  
  


Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sasuke won again and threw Naruto out of his house though the window. He knew the Usuratochi wasn't as dumb or weak to die from the fall. At least, that is what he expects. 

 


	2. A little of chaos is good for the heart

That morning Obito woke up later than usual. He wasn't an early riser like Kakashi or Sasuke, but he never woke up at ten o'clock. He groaned and caressed his head while getting out of the bed. He walked slowly towards the bathroom and he wasn't surprised when he found out a clean house. It was even cleaner than the day before, if that was even possible. Obito knew that Sasuke needed to grow up in an clean and tidy environment, but sometimes Kakashi’s cleaning obsession went to far. 

 

 

He looked around the hall, searching for any sand or any other trace of the scarecrow he made with Sasuke the night before. The night before he was so bored that he decided to do a little of mess - a little of chaos was needed in the house for Obito's sanity sake,- so he made a scarecrow. His garden didn't need it at all - because no fucking bird was stupid enough to touch his plants-, but Obito needed to do his own mess if he wanted something to clean up the next morning. And Sasuke and Kakashi, for Obito's surprise helped him to make the scarecrow. Not only it was something fun, but it was also an excuse to past time with his family. 

 

Obito stopped looking when he saw the scarecrow in the garden and the table when they built it clean. He groaned and covered his face. He forgot the fact that the assailed of Kakashi would, once again, decide that he needed to clean up before go out of the house. Really, Obito knew that Kakashi was far better and faster than him in domestic chores. But Obito needed something to do besides sleep and gardening, he also needed to be useful! 

 

Obito groaned and cursed Kakashi under his breath before go to the bathroom. He washed his face in the sink and after he looked himself at the mirror. 

‘Good!’ he thought when he recognized his face. His face was each day less hideous thanks to Kakashi’s cream that he brought from the country of waves. They were making miracles and Obito was sure that wrinkles on the right side of his face wasn't as deep as they used to be. He delineated his scars with the tip of his fingers, while dreaming with the day he would be as beautiful as he used to be. A crooked and sad smile appeared on Obito's lips. He should accept already that he wouldn't never be handsome again. 

Obito closed his eyes and imagined that his thirteen years old self was reflected in the murrow. Dammit! He used to be cute, it was a shame he never realized it until his face was irreparable marred. With a face as beautiful as he used to have he surely… 

 

Obito opened his eyes and looked at the ugly man he was now. He sighed and looked away. Some days it was difficult for him to see his own reflection in the mirror, and today was one of those days. He wished sometimes he could wear Tobi’s mask at home, but he couldn't, Sasuke needed a reliable adult with a know face in his life. Obito's doubts a child should grow with two masked men as tutors. Obito closed his eyes and shook his head at the metal imaging of Toni going to pick up Sasuke at the academy. 

 

Obito smiled slowly and took a candy from the Kamui dimension. He put the candy in his mouth and sucked an it slowly, moving the candies around his mouth with his tongue. He walked towards the exit when he stopped and went back to the sink, then he put Kakashi and Sasuke’s toothbrush out of their place. The Hatake’s house needed a little of chaos for Obito's mental sake. When Obito went out of the bathroom he walked towards the kitchen.

He hoped that the asshole of Kakashi had made a bento for Sasuke and hadn't packed him food pills or gave him money for lunch, as he did the last time. Really, if Kakashi wanted to do the house chores and steal his job, he needed do all his chores and that included feeding an annoying Uchiha brat. 

When Obito entered the kitchen, he suddenly stopped and stared at the fridge in disbelief. There was a note wrote with Sasuke careful handwrite. Obito groaned again, he didn't needed to read the note to know that Sasuke though he was sick again. Sometimes he really hates Kakashi! Obito hastily walked towards the note and read it. Obito grimaced when he discovered that Sasuke did his own lunch before go to school. Fucking Kakashi! 

 

 

Obito snarled and balled the note, he was about to burn it in the sink when he realized the sink was full of clean dishes. Obito narrowed his eyes and hastily opened the fridge. Obito winced when he saw a pile of Tupperwares labeled and perfectly organized. Obito shut the door slowly and rested his head against the fridge door. Apparently Sasuke and Kakashi also cooked Obito's breakfast and their dinner. Obito turned towards the table and sat on the nearest chair. Without a kitchen to clean up or lunch to make, Obito's only chores for the day were finished before he even woke up. 

 

 

After stay on the kitchen for almost three minutes, Obito stomped out of the kitchen and went out of his house. Without sandals and any other kind of footwear, he walked towards his garden in the backyard. He needed to take care of his plants, they were the only living things that needed him. Besides, taking care of his garden was the only thing he was good at, and it also helped him to calm down. It was possible that the only good thing he has done right was his garden. It made him happy to take care of his flowers, he enjoyed each meeting of Konoha’s greenthumb club- which were always the second and fourth Tuesday of each month-, and he loved Tenzo’s face when the useless Root agent looked in disbelief at his beautiful flowers. Maybe Tenzo was the most skillful Mokuton user in Konoha and he could grow wood palaces out of the ground, but Obito was also a fucking mokuton user and when he wasn't growing trees out of people, he was able to grow the most beautiful flowers in the entire fire country. 

 

When Obito saw his garden, he remembered that there was nothing to do. The day before yesterday, he was too angry with Kakashi that he cleaned the entire garden as an excuse to no see his face. Obito couldn't understand why Kakashi was against Naruto coming to their house? Did Kakashi know that Naruto is Minato and Kushina’s son? Shouldn't they take care of him as they do with Sasuke? 

 

Obito shook his head, he shouldn't think about tje subject, the more he thought about it the anglier he got. 

 

Obito looked at the garden and groaned. There was nothing to do, the garden was as clean as it could be and, to Obito's disgrace, the plant were already watered by an early rain. Obito glared at the ugly scarecrow he made with Sasuke and Kakashi, it was ugly, bored and useless.- Just as him-.

 

Obito sat on a wood bench Tenzo did for Kakashi, and snarled while glaring at the ugly scarecrow. Now there was absolutely nothing for him to do! What was he supposed to do the rest of the day? 

 

Obito rose his face and he saw the ugly smile of the scarecrow, it looked like it was making fun of him. Obito stood up and hastily walked towards the scarecrow, and without effort he punched the head out of it. He was out of shape but he was still able to break some bones if he wanted, and the scarecrow wasn't any different that those dummies in the training ground. The scarecrow’s filler spilled out of the thing’s head. Obito smiled, a little of chaos was good for the heart!

 

The Uchiha went back to the house with his bared feet covered in mud. He didn't give a shit about getting the floor dirty, a little of dirty on the floor was good for the soul. Obito went back to the bed he shared with Kakashi and let himself fell over it. Obito groaned with his face against the pillow and covered himself with the blankets. If there wasn't anything for him to do, then it was useless to stay awake. He should take a long nap until Sasuke arrived from the academy. 

 

Obito closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes and groaned. Why Kakashi needed to do all the house chores by himself? Obito know that Kakashi wanted to help, and he was grateful. Kakashi was a good man, even a better husband than Obito thought he could be. But, even if Obito appreciated Kakashi’s help, he also hated it. Specially when Kakashi helped him because the idiot thought that Obito was ‘mentally unstable’. 

Back then, before the Uchiha massacre, Kakashi only did Obito's chores when he wanted something specific that Obito couldn't do. But now, Kakashi and Sasuke were always helping him with the chores because they thought he was sick. Obito covered his face and laughed without humor in his voice. Really!, he couldn't believe that all that shit about him being crazy had finally reached his husband and his nephew. Bakashi was such an idiot! And what was worse was that he, Obito Hatake, didn't do anything to made them think otherwise. Even if he hated it, it was useful to be considered a crazy man. People barely took him seriously and each of his suspicious actions were taken lightly, as the actions of a man that didn't know what he did. 

 

Obito got serious and lowered his hands, laying them over his belly. But, even if Obito was considered a crazy man and a lot of villagers would be willing to forgive him, he was sure than no one would forgive him if they knew all the atrocities he has done. Obito winced and pressed his face against the pillow. Sasuke would never forgive him if he knew he helped Itachi and Shisui in the Uchiha massacre, Iruka and Kakashi would never forgive him if they knew he was after the kyubi rampage. Obito's eyes watered when he remembered Naruto’s sad blue eyes. How different it would be the child's life if His parents were alive. Obito balled his fist and turned slightly, barely enough to get sight of his hands. They were covered in blood, with Minato and Kushina’s blood. Obito sat up and violently pushed the pillows away, while fat tears fell from his eyes. 

Why? Why? Why did he kill them? Why did he follow Madara's crazy plan? Why should they be in his way to get the kyuubi? Why Kushina had to be the kyuubi jinjuriki? Why… 

 

Obito froze and he couldn't breath when he remembered Kushina’s smiling face while she looked at her baby. The way her eyes were full of hate when she saw him. The kyuubi was sealed in Naruto’s body and Minato was trapped by the Shinigami mask, when Kushina and Obito were face to face to each other. She was fighting to stay alive, but she could barely open her mouth to curse Obito when her life finished. She wanted to tell him something and he would never know what she wanted to say. Obito walked slowly towards the woman, her body was still warm and soft when he tried to take the baby from her arms. Then the baby cried and Obito couldn't touch the baby, something in him didn't let him. Obito's body shivered violently and he escaped towards Kamui when he felt the third Hokage coming near them. When Obito appeared in Kamui, he threw himself towards the floor and cried for three days. Since that day, Obito saw the flaws in Madara's crazy plan… 

 

If he could go back, he would stop his younger self. He was such an idiot! Obito imagined that Kakashi’s pillow was his old self and punched it out of the bed. Then he rolled over himself and laid over his back while staring at the ceiling. He had caused so many pain to Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and probably to all his loved ones. Obito grimace and turned to his left, with his back pointing at the door. Why was he alive? Why Madara saved him? 

 

Obito turned his face towards Kakashi’s desk. In the lower drawer, it was a bottle of sleep medicine that Kakashi used sometimes to drug him, like he did the day Naruto came. Should he take it? No, no, he didn't need it. He was a sane man. 

Obito turned back towards the wall. Recently Kakashi was tricking him into drank the horrible thing. Sometimes Obito tricked Kakashi, but pretended to drink it, but recently Kakashi won most of the time. Surely he overslept because Kakashi drugged him. Obito pressed two fingers over his lips. Kakashi surely drugged him when he kissed him before going to bed. Obito groaned, he wanted to throw away the stupid medicine but he shouldn't, it was remembered useless. If he spilled the medicine in the sink and substituted it again with any other liquid, Kakashi would realized it. Each time Obito threw the medicine and Kakashi found out, the ANBU changed the medicine hidespot and the method he used to drug him. And each time it was harder for Obito to detect Kakashi’s methods.

 

Obito sighed deeply and he covered himself with the blankets. He knew he shouldn't be angry with Kakashi. It wasn't Kakashi’s fault but Danzo’s. If the old man hadn't poisoned the villagers brains with his nasty lies, then no one would had thought that the Uchiha was responsible for the kyuubi’s attack, and then, those assholes Uchiha elders wouldn't have declared him crazy in an attempt to control him, and neither they would have poisoned his clansmen minds and they wouldn't have planned that stupid coup against the Hokage and then… 

 

Who was he lying to? It was his fault, wasn't? If he hadn't controlled the Kyuubi and used it against Konoha none of those would have happened! 

 

Obito kicked the blankets off of him and jumped out of the bed. That was why he hated to have free time! His mind always runs to the past and his sins. If only Itachi would have being more intelligent and Shisui more honest, and Obito wasn't to busy playing house with Kakashi, then they would had find a solution together and Obito wouldn't have be forced to stay back to watch over Sasuke. It would have been better if Itachi stayed back to protect Sasuke. After all, Obito was the infamous ‘crazy Uchiha’ and no one would had been surprised that one day he woke up and decided to kill his entire clan. It was the most logical outcome! But no! Shisui and Itachi decided that Obito needed to stay in the village for Kakashi's and Sasuke’s sake. In their tiny heads, they thought that he was the only one that had anything to lose.

 

“Bullshit!” Obito yelled and kicked Kakashi's pillow towards the wall. 

 

Itachi said that, but it would had been better if he stayed instead of Obito. Sasuke needed his brother! Itachi didn't need to kill his father and mother! He didn't need to kill the girl he loved!

 

“Fuck, fuck!” Obito jumped over the pillow and sat over it, then he punched it with hate, as if the thing was Danzo’s disgusting face.

 

Everything would have been better if he had killed his clan alone and claimed the blame. That way Sasuke would have his brother, he would have paid his sins and Kakashi… - Obito tensed and stopped hitting the blew out pillow-.He bite his lower lip and some tear fell from his eyes to his nose and landed over the pillow. If Obito was blamed as the author of the massacre, surely, Kakashi would have blamed himself for everything. As he did all those years ago. 

 

Obito stayed in the ground in silence while he looked at an empty spot under him. He really, really hated to love Kakashi so much. His life would have been easier if he didn't loved so much the asshole. Then Obito sat over the pillow and stared at a corner of the room. Everything would have been better if he had died back then.

 

“For being a sane man, you really like to act as a crazy man,” a dark voice chuckle behind of him and Obito didn't need to turn back to know that it was black zetsu making fun of him. “I don't know anymore when you are acting or not.”

 

“Then you aren't as intelligent as I thought you were,” Obito finally turned back and glared at the plant man. They were at the opposite side of the room, their body coming out of a patch of land with aromatic plants Obito grows in his bedroom. 

 

They were smirking at him. “If you have so many free time, why don't you help us…” White zetsu said. 

 

“-I have a lot of thing to do!,” Obito said and he stood up. 

 

“You aren't doing anything.” White zetsu said. “Why don't you stop playing around and caught the jinjuriki at once?” Black zetsu said. 

 

“It would be stupid to do it now!,”Obito snarled at them. “We need to wait until he is older enough to go out of the village on a mission. If I do it now, it would put on alert the entire ANBU and it would be more difficult for me to watch Danzo’s moves.” Obito walked towards his bed and laid down. “Besides,” he covered himself with the blankets, “We already had the other half of the kyuubi under our control. And we have two prodigies Uchihas working for Akatsuki, what else do you want for me?”

 

“We want you back,” they said at the same time. 

 

“Well, that's cute but I'm too busy being a good husband and fulfilling my part of the deal with Itachi.” Obito smiled full of himself.

 

“Come on!, you aren't doing anything!” White zetsu said. “Weren't you throwing a tantrum because you didn't have anything to clean up?” Black zetsu made fun again of him. 

 

“Puff, only because I have freetime at the moment it doesn't mean I don't do anything the rest of the time.” Obito looked away from them. “Besides, you don't need me back at amegakure, Nagato is on the right track and he doesn't need me at his back to do his job. He is easier to manipulate if he thinks no one is watching over him.”

 

“Madara would be displeased that you are playing house with a that Hatake,” White zetsu said. 

 

“Madara is dead,” Obito replied back without looking back at them. “And I'm not doing anything wrong. The plan is going as planned, the Akatsuki is gaining power and Nagato is recluting strong missing nins. There is nothing for me to do now, so what is the problem if I relax and play dumb for a while? If I stay in Konoha I can easily kill Danzo when he stops being useful for us.”

 

The plant man looked at him in silence and said at the same time, “you aren't in good shape. You couldn't kill Danzo if you tried to do it alone.”

 

“Well, yeah, of course I'm out of shape. I'm not an active Shinobi, it would be strange if I was in good shape,” Obito looked at them with a bored expression. 

 

“You can't give yourself the luxury of be out of shape, Obito,” Black zetsu reminded him. “You are the represent of Madara in earth, you need to be ready to take his place when it is needed.”

 

“I know,” Obito massaged his neck and groaned. Five years ago he would had been stoic and accepted black zetsu’s words as truth. But now, it wasn't the case. Madara wasn't a God to need an representant on earth. The most time Obito passed with Kakashi in Konoha, it was harder for him to play as Madara and even harder being Madara's blind follower. 

 

“Obito,” black Zetsu called him. “Madara didn't save you to be Kakashi’s whore...”

 

Obito twisted his lips and glared at the plant man, he sat violently at the border of the bed.“-How dare you to call me a whore!,” he yelled and stood up. He tried to punch them in the chin, but he stopped when he detected a known presence entering at the house. The plant man promptly sink in the ground while Obito went back to the bed and covered his whole body with the blankets. When an Anbu masked man entered at the room, Obito pretended to be asleep. To Obito's relief there wasn't any trace of zetsu’s presence. Obito usually grows aromatic plants in their bedroom which were able to confuse Kakashi's and his dogs nose.

 

The masked man walked carefully towards Obito. The Uchiha tensed and when he man was about to touch him, Obito threw a punch at their face. As expected the man caught his wrist.

 

“Maa, Maa, calm down,” the man said. When Obito's eyes fell over the man's mask he relaxed and he let himself be pulled against the ANBU’s chest. They stayed in that way in silence for a while. Obito pressed his forehead against a Kakashi's chest, while the ANBU looked around the room. When he didn't found anything strange he took off his wolf mask. 

 

“Do you have one of those days, don't you?,” Kakashi asked while combing Obito's dirty hair. 

 

“Nah, it just your imagination…” Obito babbled. Then he rose his face and repeated his words, then he pressed his face against Kakashi's chest. 

 

“Obito, you destroyed the scarecrow you make with Sasuke and me yesterday,” Kakashi replied with a almost bored tone. 

 

“I didn't like it when I saw it in the garden, it was too ugly to be there,” Obito answered casually playing with Kakashi's vest. 

 

“But you liked it yesterday,” Kakashi said. 

 

“Yes, but that was yesterday and today is another day,” Obito replied. 

 

Kakashi sighed, then he said, “Our bed is full of mud.” 

 

“After work so hard in the garden I felt a little sleepy.” Obito replied. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, each time that Obito avoided seeing him in the eyes it means there is something wrong he should be worry about. 

 

“You destroyed my pillow,” Kakashi said.

 

“No, I didn't. I don't know what happened with it,” Obito rose his face and smiled shyly at his husband, briefly forgetting how ugly he was. “But you can use me as a pillow if you like.” Kakashi's eyes didn't lightened at Obito's offer and Obito tensed. “How was your day?,” Obito asked trying to sound casual. 

 

“Stop!” Kakashi commanded. He hold Obito's face between his hands and glared at him with his sole eye. “Obito, what is happening to you?”

 

Obito pressed his lips and tried to look away, but Kakashi didn't let him. There were so many things happening and Obito couldn't tell most of them to his husband. Kakashi forced Obito to look back at him again. 

 

“Obito, please, talk to me.” Kakashi begged. 

 

 

“I'm feel useless, Kakashi,” Obito finally confessed. “I don't even know why I'm ali…”

 

Kakashi shut him down with a heated kiss, and he slowly lowered them over the bed. Obito was having strange ideas and Kakashi didn't know how to comfort him, so he did what he always did in those cases and he made love to his husband. Obito didn't resisted, he was now used to Kakashi's immature way to handle sentimental bullshit and he loved it. 

 

=======================

 

The next morning Obito was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, with his hands cradling his face while he stared out of the window. That morning, he woke up late again. Thanks to Kakashi and his fucking sleep drug, he didn't even know when Kakashi drugged him. 

 

 

Obito eyes fell over the forgotten bento box over the kitchen counter. Obito didn't come out of his room yesterday. After having sex with Kakashi, he stayed in the bed the whole day because he felt guilty for destroyed the scarecrow. Sasuke was so excited and happy when they were made it the other day, that he surely was pretty sad when he knew Obito broke it. He was such a shitty uncle. But- surely to compensate-Kakashi woke up early that morning and cooked that bento for Sasuke before going to the Hokage’s tower. 

Obito wasn't as good cooker as Kakashi was, but he enjoyed to cook and that was enough to be in charge of the kitchen - or that was what Kakashi said-. But the truth was that Kakashi was too lazy to cook for himself. Kakashi would rather eat food pills or field ration instead of a home meal if he has to cook it. If Obito didn't try to make food, Kakashi would surely try to feed Sasuke with field rations, and the last thing his nephew needed it to grow up earthing cardboards flavor food, even it it had all the nutrients a Shinobi needs to survive. In that aspect, Obito's shitty food was better than field ratios. 

Obito closed his eyes and caressed his forehead, then he opened his eyes and looked back at the bento box. Why Sasuke didn't take the bento with him? Was he mad at them? Sasuke loves Kakashi’s cooking, why he didn't take the bento? 

 

Obito smiled when he remembered Sasuke threw a big tantrum the first time Kakashi cooked for them, but after he tasted some of Kakashi’s food he calmed and eat the entire thing. That weak Sasuke pleaded Kakashi non stop to keep cooking, and he didn't stop until Obito said he would cry because Sasuke didn't liked his cooking. Obito smiled, Sasuke used to be so cute when he was little. Then, it came to Obito's mind the image of Naruto smiling while eating his awful food. Even if it tasted bad, Naruto ate all his plate while equally insulting Obito's cooking, talking bad about Sasuke and complaining about Sakura's lack of interest on him. Obito smiled fondly at the memory, Naruto wasn't as cute as Sasuke but he was kind of charming. Obito rose his face and looked out of the window. 

 

It had passed three days since Naruto came to his house and Obito kind of missed him. Obito thought that he wanted to see Naruto because he felt guilty for killing his parents, but now he understood it wasn't only that. Obito touched his chest. He liked Naruto and he didn't know why. Naruto was kind of stupid for confuse him for a woman and he was kind of annoying, but even with those things, Naruto was like a breath of fresh air in Obito's life. He found himself smiling at the memory of the boy's innocent blue eyes, his babbling about his childish problems, the way he tries to sell himself as a tough guy and how his eyes gleamed of joy when Obito cleaned his dirty face after Sasuke kicked his ass.

Obito pressed his lips and stared worried at a empty spot in the street. Obito hated but loved at the same time the way Naruto was so easily threw off when he invited him to eat. Obito was able to recognize a neglected child when he saw one, because he used to be like Naruto. Obito had his grandma, but he lost her by the flu when he was at Naruto’s age. Obito closed his eyes y remembered her grandmother, she was nice. Obito, at Naruto difference, had an entire clan that could have adopted him or love him after her grandmother passed away. But they didn't care about him until he got the sharingan and the first hokage’s cells. Sure, the Uchiha gave Obito food, clothes and a place to sleep, - just as the Hokage gives those things to Naruto- but they didn't give him love out of the material things. And that love was what Obito always wanted but lacked in his life, and that love was exactly what Naruto needed! The old Hokage was too busy and old to play or be with Naruto, but Obito was still young and he had a lot of free time! 

 

Obito smiled. He was trying his best to give Sasuke all the love he always dreamed when he was a kid, and sometimes he felt the little Sasuke didn't appreciate it! - Obito glanced briefly at the forgotten bento box in the counter- So, why shouldn't he share some of that love with Naruto? If Sasuke didn't want it, is possible than Naruto will!

Maybe he was delusional, but Obito had the feeling that be would feel less useless if Naruto was with them. 

 

Obito closed his eyes, caressed his temple and sighed loudly. Man! Sure he had a lot of free time! He wouldn't be thinking about adopting the blonde if he had something else to do! He looked around his kitchen and furrowed his face in annoyance, the entire place was clean and it smelled like lavender and cleaning products. And just like the kitchen, the entire house was clean and there wasn't even a tiny book, toy or weapon out of place. Obito stood up and went out of the house towards the backyard. He looked at his garden and remembered there wasn't anything to do there either. The scarecrow was there but without a head. Obito groaned and covered his face. Why didn't Kakashi make it a head? Should he made it one? 

 

Then a crazy idea came to him. Maybe he should invite Naruto to make a new head for the scarecrow. Surely, Sasuke would enjoy make the new head if Naruto was with them, and Naruto would be happy to by being included. 

 

Obito uncovered his face and ran back to the house. He should take this opportunity to deliver Sasuke’s lunch to the academy and invite the blond to come over. That way maybe Kakashi would accept Naruto’s presence in their home. 

 

========================

 

When Obito arrived to the academy, he landed over a tree branch and saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting. 

 

Naruto tried to throw a punch at Sasuke’s face, but the Uchiha caught Naruto’s arm and Sasuke punched him in the head. The blonde fell to the ground ground, probably knocked down, while the girls around the boy ran towards Sasuke. Surely to congratulate him for his victory. Obito wasn't surprised but the outcome, Sasuke was strong and he has being training with Kakashi since he began to live with them. But Obito was surprised by found himself secretly cheering for Naruto. Obito's eyes jumped towards the teachers near the group of kids, no one of them tried to check over Naruto. Obito narrowed his eyes, those little shits. 

 

Obito pressed his lips when he saw some girls making fun of Naruto, which was standing up with wobbling legs and a black eye. Near Sasuke were two girls which Naruto was looking at with sad eyes- one of them should be Sakura, the girl Naruto liked.- An Inuzuka boy was making fun of Naruto, which showed a mixture of emotion between frustration and sadness. Apparently, the fight was important for Naruto, he probably was trying to impress the girl he liked by fighting against Sasuke. He could see it now, how similar was Naruto to him and how similar was Sasuke to Kakashi.

 

Obito smiled briefly when a Nara boy and an Akimichi went at Naruto’s side, they looked like they were nice with the blond. They surely didn't say something that Naruto liked, by the way the blond pouted, but Obito could feel they didn't have ill intentions towards Naruto. Obito felt better at know that there were people nice with Naruto. But, it was also sad that Naruto didn't have a Rin at his side, every neglected child should have a Rin. 

 

Obito snapped back to reality when he saw the way Sasuke dismissed the girls with were over him and walked towards Naruto with a serious expression. Oh no! Sasuke looked really mad! Without thinking more than necessary Obito body flickered and appeared near the groups of kids. All the children stopped what they were doing and stared at Obito with wide eyes, even the teachers that ignored the entire fight were now looking at him. Sasuke was so surprised by his visit that the boy had his mouth half open, while Naruto felt back at the ground by the surprise. 

 

“Ugly Lady..!” Naruto said.

 

“H…” Sasuke snarled and glared at Naruto. But he was interrupted by Obito.

 

“-That was a nice fight, Sasuke,” Obito said while smiling brightly, making Sasuke look back at him and ignore Naruto. Is possible that in other times Obito's smile would have been something nice to see, but by some of the kids disgusted expression it seemed that they didn't liked what they were seeing. It was a shame! But there was nothing Obito could do, he wouldn't stop smiling because some kids couldn't handle his smile!

 

“Thank you!,” Sasuke said with a big smile that made his classmates gasp of surprise. Obito arched and eyebrow, apparently Sasuke was more stoic and emotionless when he was out of the house. Sasuke ran towards him and asked with a serious expression, “What are you doing here? You should be in bed?”

 

Obito opened wide his eyes, then he relaxed his expression, smiled at Sasuke and crooked his head. “Oh! Sasuke, you are so nice with me,” Obito said and ruffled Sasuke’s head. “But don't worry, I'm fine.”

 

“No, you don't,” Sasuke said, furrowing his eyebrows and twisting his mouth in annoyance while a pale pink painted his cheeks. “You were at bed all day long yesterday.”

 

“Oh, but yesterday is yesterday and today is another day. I'm better now.” Obito said. But it didn't make Sasuke happy as he expected, but the boy relaxed a bit. Sasuke was more similar to Kakashi that Obito thought. 

 

“You should be in bed,” Sasuke insisted. 

“Fine, I will go.” Obito half smiled, he turned back, like if he was going to walk away then he stopped and turned back at Sasuke. “Oh! By the way you forgot this!” Obito said, giving Sasuke the bento box and leading to kiss him in the forehead. Sasuke took the box with both hands and paralyzed when he felt the soft lips on his head. Sasuke black eyes searched for his uncle’s visible eye, and his cheeks got on fired when the older Uchiha smiled sweetly at him and cladded his cheeks between big and callous hands. 

“You reminds me of Kakashi when he was at your age, he was always winning fights and he was so popular with girls,” Obito said with an innocent smile, but his eyes were shining with mischief. Sasuke tensed and gulped while his eyes were over his uncles lips. Then his uncle’s words registered in his head and he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Apparently Sasuke was mad at Kakashi. Why it would be this time? 

 

Then Obito released Sasuke, straightened his back and his eyes flew towards Naruto. Which was now standing up and looked at him with intensity. The older Uchiha smiled at the blond, and he was pleased to see that Naruto was smiling back at him. “Hello, Naruto.”

 

There was silence for a brief moment, all the group’s eyes landed on Naruto before went back at Obito. The older Uchiha could hear some children asking between whispers, ‘who was he?’ and other talking about his long hair. Apparently the girls liked his hair. 

 

“Do you want to have dinner with us again?” Obito asked. 

 

“Again?” A group of girl gasped, between them a pink haired girl. 

 

Naruto looked back at Obito with wide eyes, then he looked at Sasuke angry expression and looked again at Obito. “Yes! Dattebato!” He yelled excited, while a smirk appeared on his lips.

 

Obito heard Sasuke snarl, while a group of girl gasped and some of them muttered something about it didn't being fair. 

 

“Good! We will see you at five o'clock,” Obito smiled. 

 

“Yes, I will be!” Naruto yelled excited, while he looked at Sasuke with a fox smirk on his lips. “Can we have Ramen?”

 

“Yes, if you want,” Obito chuckle. Then Obito looked at the little angry face of his nephew, which was glaring daggers at Naruto, and he said, “Aren't you happy that your friend will having dinner over?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to correct his uncle when Obito added, “I'm so happy that you have a friend which you can train with!-” Obito put both hands over Sasuke’s shoulders and leaned towards him, leaving his face some inches apart of Sasuke’s. “But you shouldn't be as rough with him, he is tinier than you and weaker.”

Sasuke shut his mouth, unable to correct his uncle, his face heated and he stared at the soft lips that kissed his head some minutes ago. They were softer than he thought, even if there was a ugly groove over the lower lip. 

 

“Yes,” Sasuke said. 

 

“Good,” Obito ruffled Sasuke’s head and stepped back. “I will see you later, Naruto,” Obito looked back at Naruto -which was smirking -, and he body flicked away leaving a big cloud of smoke behind him. 

 

When they smoke dissipated, Sasuke had a dreamy expression. 

 

The blond had a big fox grin and squinted at Sasuke. “Oh, so have a crush over the the Ugly…”

 

“- shut up, Usuratoshi!” Sasuke kicked Naruto in the mouth. “If you dare to call him like that again I will kill you,” He snarled with a nasty expression, glaring daggers at Naruto. The blonde briefly shivered. Then Sasuke’s black eyes landed a little group of boys which were talking, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes, “the same go to you.” Those guys gulped and nodded. Sasuke relaxed and walked away with his bento, it was still recess and he should eat the bento his uncle made for him. 

 

======================

 

Sakura and Ino had a dreamy expression while they looked Sasuke walk away. He was so handsome, good, sweet and strong. Sasuke was too nice and good by care about his sick relative that came the entire way to the academy to bring Sasuke lunch, so sweet by accept a shameful demonstration of love like be kissed in front of his entire classroom, and be so strong by shut up whoever that dared to talk bad about the mysterious Uchiha man. 

 

“Did you noticed that man had long hair?,” Sakura and Ino heard behind of them. 

 

“Did you see the way Sasuke smiled at his relative? Sasuke looked so dreamy!” Another girl say. 

 

“Maybe he will smile me that way if I had long hair too!”

 

“Oh! Surely Sasuke likes long haired people!”

 

Sakura and Ino looked to each other, then they checked their hair which wasn't anything as long as the hair of the mysterious man. 

 

“I will let my hair long,” Ino said. 

 

“Me too,” Sakura said. 

 

 ===========================

 

In another place, Sasuke was glaring at his food. The bento wasn't made by his uncle but it was the same bento Kakashi cooked for him in the morning. Sasuke closed his eyes. If he wanted to please his uncle he should the bento, but if he did then Kakashi would be also happy. Ah! Life was unfair. 

 

=====================

 

“Now you look like a damalta pup,” Kiba teased. Naruto caressed his mouth. 

 

“Only you are stupid as dare to mess with Sasuke,” Shikamaru said, shaking his head. “First you dare to call his uncle ugly, and then you dare to call ugly his crush.”

 

“Oh, so you noticed too,” Naruto smirked.

 

“Of course we did!,” Kiba said. “Only a blind would miss the way Sasuke’s face got red when she kissed him!”

 

“That person is a man,” Shino said. 

 

“Yes, never thought I would see Sasuke smile. That was strange.” Choji said, eating chips. 

 

“Ino will be obsessed about it, I'm sure.” Shikamaru groaned, rubbing his nape. 

 

“Or she will be talking about that mysterious woman,” Choji said. 

 

“That person is a man,” Shino said, again. 

 

“So Sasuke like older women. I also rather them.” Kiba said, looking scornful the girls of their age.

 

“That person is a man,” Shino said, again. Shikamaru looked at the Aburame and caressed his chin. 

 

“She has nice hair,” Choji said.

 

“That person is a man,” Shino said, again.

 

“They must be a top class Shinobi, did you see the way they appeared from nowhere?” Shikamaru. 

 

“She is married with an ANBU,” Naruto said, nodding to himself. All the boys, even Shino, looked at Naruto interested. 

“Oh, so Sasuke like the forbidden fruit,” Kiba smirked and caressed his chin. He isn't sure what it means but it's something he heard in his mom’s favorite soup opera. 

 

“She is married!?,” Shino said surprised. 

 

“And who is she?” Shikamaru asked curiously, glancing at Naruto. 

 

“She is Sasuke’s Aunt, she is an Uchiha,” Naruto smirked, “and the last time I visit her she told me I could be his nephew, too.” The boys’ eyes widened and they looked to each other. 

 

“Prohibited fruit,” Kiba said. 

 

“I want fruit,” Choji said. 

 

“They maybe aren't related at all, and are only from the same clan” Shikamaru said. 

 

“Maybe she likes to adopt orphans,” Shino said. 

 

“It's possible,” Naruto nodded. 

 

“What’s her name?” Choji asked. 

 

“I don't know,” Naruto realized. 

 

“You can't be serious, ” Shikamaru groaned. 

 

==========================

 

Obito was looking everything from a dark corner of the academy backyard. He smiled, made a little of problems for his nephews was good for the heart. He closed his eyes and body flickered away, before the ANBU which were tailing him realized they were following a happy wood clone in the market. 

 


	3. Sasuke’s awful day

Sasuke was angry that morning, probably since the moment he woke up,or even the night before when he went to bed. He was angry last night, and he hoped a little of sleep helped him to lift his mood. But it didn't worked, that morning his uncle was still in bed, the asshole of Kakashi made his bento - as if he would forgive him only because he made him food-, the found out the idiot of Naruto stalking his house that morning - as he has been doing the past three days-, Sakura and Ino’s voice were more annoying than ever. And at school the idiot dared to ask about his uncle and if he was ok, while calling him ‘ugly lady. That idiot! Then his uncle came and invited the idiot to have dinner with them. Today was a bad day, - Sasuke touched his forehead and his cheeks were on fire- well, most of the day was horrible and it had all started since yesterday when Kakashi broke by ‘accident’ the scarecrow they made for his uncle's garden. Coincidentally, his uncle got sick again and stayed in bed the entire day. Sasuke didn't needed to be a genius to know that both things were related. After all, Kakashi was always telling him that they needed to be careful with what they did or said around his uncle because if they provoked strong feelings in his uncle, he would get sick. And Sasuke hates when his uncle gets sick. For the young Uchiha was painful each time he came back home after school and found out his uncle was in bed. His uncle shouldn't be in bed, he should be humming out of tone while watering his garden or making chores or reading books in the living room next to Kakashi. He should be fine so he would tell him story before go to bed or hug him without a good reason. His Uncle should be healthy so he would be able to train, joke and play with him as… ‘that man’ used to do it. 

 

Sasuke stopped his steps and shook his head, he shouldn't think about ‘that man’, not now. He needed to be nice and happy for his uncle’s health. Sasuke left out the air he didn't know he was holding. His uncle hated when Sasuke was obsessed with ‘that man’, but he couldn't help it, ‘that man’ used to be his best friend and he was the responsible for their clan dismay. Why his uncle didn't looked vengeance as he did? Each time that Sasuke brought the subject his uncle always told him - almost commanded him- that he should be enjoying his childhood instead of wasting his time in ‘vengeance’, and later, when he is older and a Shinobi, he should make plans about it. His uncle was incredible naive sometimes. That was probably one of the few things Sasuke disliked about his uncle. He dislike his health issues and his physical weakness, he couldn't even work as a Shinobi. Sasuke knew that the only reason why his uncle was still alive was because he is married with Kakashi,  ‘the copy nin”, a powerful Shinobi and an ANBU commander, a top tier Shinobi. And Kakashi protected Uncle during the Uchiha massacre. 

Sometimes his uncle says that he could have been an ANBU, but his uncle's poor health didn't let him work as a Shinobi anymore. When Sasuke ask about it to Kakashi, he always keeps silent and took his shitty porn book out. Apparently, Kakashi and others adults don't want to talk about his uncle Shinobi career. 

Sasuke knew that when people avoid a subject is because something wrong happened and he is worried that something horrible happened to his uncle. It was because his uncle was sick and weak that he trained hard everyday. He needed to be strong to revenge his family and protect his uncle. He was the last Uchiha - his uncle didn't count because he is married with Kakashi and he is technically a Hatake- and as the last Uchiha his duty was to revenge his clan, get marry and have a lot of children. He needs to repopulate his clan. But over those things he needed to be strong to protect his uncle. What would happen if one day that ‘man’ came back and Kakashi isn't around to protect to protect uncle. 

 

Sasuke raised his head and looked at the blue and deep sky, as his uncle does when they are a talking about problematic things. For some reason his uncle was always looking answers in the sky. What was his uncle looking for in the sky? He couldn't find anything remotely interesting in the sky besides bird that crossed the sky once in a while. 

Sasuke snapped back at reality when he heard some giggles at his back, he didn't needed to look back to know that they were the idiots of his classmates. At his left, behind a wall were the idiot and his friends, while some meter further were that annoying couple of girls which were always following him. Sasuke twisted his mouth in annoyance. They got out of school an hour earlier because Irukia-sensei had something extremely important to do in the hokage tower, and now Sasuke was taking the long path to his house. He could run to his uncle's arms and lose himself in his soft and warm chest, and probably help him to cook before the idiot arrived, but he couldn't because those idiots were following him. He thought he got rid of them, but apparently the group of idiots were able to find him, maybe this was possible thanks to their teamwork - yeah, the same ‘teamwork’ his uncle and Kakashi are always talking about.- Sasuke shook his head, groaned and ran towards a bunch of wood boxes that were in a corner and skillfully climbed towards the roofs. Ones he was there, he ran and jumped from roof towards the next roof until he lost them again. 

 

============================

 

When Sasuke was a few meter for his house he jumped from a roof towards a tree and later to a smaller tree near a house’s enclosing wall. From there he was able to watch his lovely uncle through the kitchen window. His uncle was wearing that stupid pink apron with a dog face that Kakashi brought for him, and had his hair tied in a high ponytail, leaving at sight the half of his face which was most of the time covered by his long bangs. His uncle was skillfully cutting vegetables and pork, while water boiled in a pot on the stove. Next to his uncle was a box, which contain - Sasuke expected- were pre-cooked ramen noodles. His uncle stopped what he was doing and went back to check the instructions in the package, before look back at the cooking pot and the cut vegetables. He looked confused and had that adorable pout on his face. 

 

Sasuke smiled, even if didn't want it. The easier choice would have been buy the ramen in Ichiraku ramen and serve it, or he could have brought that nasty instantaneous Ramen Naruto was so fond of, but it wasn't his uncle's way. Oh, no! His uncle always chose the hard way. Sasuke shook his head with a find smile in his lips. He loved his uncle even if the man was dumb and dense like a rock, or he suffered post traumatic disorder and was kind of crazy - not for nothing people always referred to him as ‘crazy Uchiha’ or ‘crazy Hatake’- or he always tried to force him to join his stupid gardening club. In sasuke’s eyes Obito was beautiful even if half of his face was marred, and half of his body had an strange color. All of those things didn't mattered to Sasuke because each of Obito's actions and words were full of love, even if his uncle was sometimes annoying or grumpy or he said and did stupid thing that hurt Sasuke, they boy didn't doubt about his uncle's love for him. And more importantly, his uncle was the only one able to cease the sadness and pain Sasuke felt everyday, because his uncle was the only one that could understood it, he was an Uchiha and he also loved - keeps loving- ‘that man’. 

 

Sasuke snapped his head back to the left, to his Uncle’s garden, when he heard a crunch. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of an ANBU Ninja with a cat mask and long brown hair. The man landed over his uncle's flowers, - belladonna lilies if Sasuke recalled correctly,- and he did on propose, or Sasuke suspected it because the man only smashed the most beautiful flowers. Sasuke asked himself if he was the reason behind making the scarecrow. Was he the pest his uncle wanted to scare away with the scarecrow? 

 

Sasuke was analyzing which should be his next jump if he wanted to land in their backyard, - he was still kind of new to move around town using the roofs and trees, and sometimes he fell if he wasn't careful-, when his uncle came out of the house. 

 

“Hey, you asshole! What are you doing to my lilies!,” the older Uchiha ran towards the man, while each of his steps cautiously avoided to hurt any other plant. 

 

“Sorry, Hatake-san, I didn't pay attention where I was landing,” the man said. 

 

“Oh! Tell your lies to someone else, because I don't believe an elite Ninja like you would land coincidentally in the flowers I was going to preset the next meeting of the club,” Obito yelled, raising over his toes to intimidate the other man.

 

“What? I would never do such a thing!” The man yelled, taking a step back and mashing another flower. Both men freeze and looked slowly at the new plant under the ANBU foot. 

 

“Get out of here! Now!” Obito yelled, red of indignation with his sharingan activated and killing intent leaking for each of his pores. 

 

“Yes, yes,” the man said, nodding hastily. Then he slowly and carefully came out of the garden. Obito folded his arms and glared at the man until he was on the lawn, then he gracefully jumped and landed next to the masked man. 

 

Sasuke opened his mouth and eyes, surprised by his uncle's skill, he didn't remember his uncle was that good. He also was surprised when he saw his uncle came from a cloud of smoke from nowhere earlier at school. 

 

“And what are you doing here?,” Obito asked, squinting at the newcomer. 

 

“I came to check over you, Kakashi told me you had ‘one of those days’ yesterday and I wanted to see how are you,” the man lowered his head and caressed his nape. 

 

Obito's expression softened and he relaxed. “I'm fine Tenzo, thank you for asking,” he said and the newcomer relaxed. “If you are free, would you like to have tea with me?,” Obito said and looked away shamed, while the masked man lifted his head and his body language gave he was surprised by the offer. “Lately, Kakashi is always working or doing things out, while Sasuke is training or at school and I'm kind lonely.” Obito confessed and caressed his nape. 

“Ar-are you sure?,” Tenzo said, raising both hands to his chest level, “I stepped over your flowers and…”

 

“-it's fine,” Obito took one of Tenzo’s wrist and smiled at him, “you are Kakashi’s friend and one of my ‘guardians’. You can do your job while enjoying tea,” - Obito's smile twisted into an smirk and his voice got deeper- “besides we are alone and we can  **train** .”

 

Tenzo shivered and looked around nervously without broke free from Obito's grip. “Are you sure? Because I don't want any problem with…”

 

“-Sh, Tenzo.” Obito covered the mask lips with a finger, he had that endearing devilish smile on his lips and a spark on his eyes. “Do you want it or nor?”

 

Meekly Tenzo nodded and followed his uncle inside the house. Sasuke stayed in his spot with open eyes, and his cheeks were pink. It was his imagination or his uncle had a romance with the unknown ANBU? Sasuke shook his head. No, no! What was he thinking? His uncle would never cheat on the idiot of Kakashi, his uncle didn't do that kind of things. 

 

Sasuke face for hotter when he thought about ‘those things’. Some months ago he woke up early in the morning because he heard his uncle moaning and other sounds which made him worry. He knew there was nothing to worry about because they live with Kakashi, an ANBU which was able to cast away ‘that man’ and any other threat for the Uchiha, but Sasuke curiosity and worry about his uncles was stronger and he went out of bed. Sasuke carefully sneaked towards the origin of the sound, the kitchen and went downstairs. From the stairs he noticed the kitchen lights were on and he furrowed his eyebrows worried. It was strange because it was three AM and it was still to early for his uncle to make breakfast. Did his uncle was having some of his ‘bad moments’? Sasuke heard his uncle cry Kakashi’s name and Kakashi’s voice muffled voice, he knew he should go back to bed because Kakashi was there and he was taking care of his uncle, but Sasuke kept walking carefully towards the kitchen. Then Sasuke heard his Uncle cry again, louder than before, and he ran towards the kitchen full speed. When he arrived, he caught sight of something he would never forget. His uncle - which was always covered from neck to toe- had his Yukata open revealing his two colored milky chest, his belly was over the kitchen table and his legs were open and naked, only the upper part of his thigh were covered by his Yukata and the table. His long hair was disheveled in all directions and Kakashi hold a strong grip on it. His uncles face was red and twisted in a luring way, while his lips were redder and swallowed than normally. Little tears fell from his eyes while he was loudly crying Kakashi’s name. His arms shivered and barely could hold his body. While behind was Kakashi half naked and pushed his hips against uncle's ass like a beast. He had one of his hands gripping uncle's hips and the other hand was over uncle's long locks, the lower part of his face - the one which is ways covered by a mask- was now covered with uncle's locks. Kakashi sniffed uncle’s locks on his hand and grunted somethings Sasuke couldn't hear.

 

Sasuke heard his uncle cry one last time before the man lost all his strength and Kakashi hold his uncle's body against him. Their bodies were flush together and one kakashi's hands was over uncle's belly and the other covered uncle's eyes. And for the first time Sasuke realized how fragile and small his uncle looked between Kakashi’s strong arms. Everyone of Kakashi’s muscle was defined while his uncle's muscle if toned up where barely defined.

 

“Kakashi?,” his uncle asked with a hoarse voice. He looked insecure. Then Sasuke noted a pair of heterochromatic eyes were over him, glaring at him and pinning him. Sasuke winced. 

“Kakashi, I want to kiss you,” his uncle pleaded, holding Kakashi’s hand which was covering his eyes. Then Sasuke noticed that they were tightly flushed together and uncle's head covered Kakashi’s lower face. It wasn't an accident Sasuke wasn't able to see Kakashi’s face. 

“Kakashi?,” his uncle asked again, this time worried. 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. “There's nothing, Obito, you have to wait,” he said. 

“Is this another of your kinky shit?” Uncle's face twisted in confusion. 

Kakashi giggled against uncle's head and he added,“it could be.” The red and get eyes were over Sasuke, an a silent command were on them ‘go back to bed’ they said and Sasuke did. Even if he could barely move and he wanted to keep watching his uncle's beautiful figure, he needed to ran away. Sasuke sneaked back to bed while he heard his uncle and Kakashi talking. 

 

The next morning he couldn't see his uncles face without thinking in his face twisted in pure pleasure, so he barely eat and when his uncle tried to ask him what was happening he stood up and went out of the house. To his surprise Uncle didn't follow him, as he usually would, and instead Kakashi appeared before him. Then they had ‘the talk’, the one he hoped to have with uncle someday in the further future. Kakashi was raw with his explanation of what he was doing with uncle and Sasuke face was completely red. Then Kakashi explained to him that adults needed sex to be happy and because uncle was to loud, they barely had sex when he was in the house. But that night Kakashi woke up and realized his husband wasn't in bed, then he went downstairs and found out uncle alone in the kitchen making some Chakra exercise because he couldn't sleep and then things happened and they had sex. Sasuke had to run away from the ‘talk’ so Kakashi shut up and stopped saying sexy and intimate details about his sex life. 

 

Since that day, Obito appeared in each of Sasuke’s wet dreams. 

 

Sasuke snapped back at reality when he felt a hand on his back, he was so shocked he almost fell for the tree. 

 

“Maa, Maa, Sasuke. Be careful or your uncle will be angry with me,” Kakashi said with a smile in his visible eye. Sasuke snarled, it was obvious Kakashi intention was to scare him and make him fall from the tree. “What are you doing here? Why aren't you inside with your uncle?,” Kakashi asked serious, then he looked at their backyard and back to Sasuke. He comically covered his mouth and said, “Don't tell me you are waiting for ‘him’ to come out and water his plants. Oh, Sasuke, you are such a stalker.”

 

“What! What would I…” Sasuke yelled annoyed. 

 

“-Sasuke, Kakashi!” 

 

Both men turned their head to the right when they heard Obito calling them. He was smiling and behind him was Tenzo without his mask and his long hair tied in a bun. The newcomer was cooking with a worried expression on his face. 

 

“What are you doing in the tree? You have been in there for almost a hour,” Obito said. 

 

Sasuke squinting at the Kakashi with furrowed eyebrows while Kakashi looked away and took his orange book out of his best. So Kakashi was also spying over his uncle, and he dare to call him stalker. 

 

“Come on! Kakashi, Sasuke, come inside the house now!” Obito yelled and stepped back. 

 

“He is really bossy lately,” Kakashi groaned and put his book back in his best. He was the first one to go back inside the house through the window. Sasuke also didn't it but it took longer for him. He was still new to in moving that way. 

 

When the boy came inside the house he found Tenzo cooking alone in the kitchen. He was muttering something about he would never be tricked again by Obito, and too busy cooking he didn't noticed Sasuke. The boy looked around and found his tutors talking in the next room. His uncle had a serious expression on his face while Kakashi looked bored as always. 

 

“So I did something bad?,” Obito raised his eyes, looking Kakashi’s single eye. “I never thought it would be bad to invite Sasuke’s friend to have dinner with us.”

 

“No, you didn't,” Kakashi said. The man's hand were in his pocket and he had a relaxing posture, but the way he avoided Obito's eyes told he was troubled. 

 

“Then why is Lord third and Iruka having dinner with us today?,” Obito furrowed his face. 

 

“Maa, I don't know,” Kakashi shrugged, “maybe they want to make sure we’re a good example for the boys.”

 

“Why wouldn't we be one?,” Obito groaned and pouted, looking away. They stayed in silence, Kakashi was trying to find the correct words while Obito looked hurt. “Is this because of me?,” Obito said, looking again his husband elusive eye. 

 

“No, this isn't about you,” Kakashi was quick to answer, but he didn't looked at his husband at the eyes. 

 

Obito lowered his eyes and played with his kimono sleeves. “I know I'm crazy and the Hokage and the village elders don't trust me with a child, but…” 

 

“-This doesn't have anything to do with you!,” Kakashi groaned. He gripped both of Obito's upper arms and forced the Uchiha to look at him. “Obito, you aren't the center of the Universe! If the Hokage wants to come to our house it is because out there are nasty people which have tried to kill or hurt him. He only wants to be sure we didn't have ills intentions.”

 

Obito winced, “Why?”

 

“Why what?,” Kakashi groaned. 

 

“Why would they try to hurt Naruto?,” Obito asked and Kakashi’s expression softened. 

 

“I don't know,” Kakashi confessed and he looked away, he stared at Sasuke which was looking at them from the doorframe. Obito narrowed his eyes, and followed his husband gaze. 

 

“Oh! Sasuke!,” Obito smiled. “Did you have a nice today at the academy?”

 

Sasuke looked blankly at his uncle. He couldn't tell him his day was awful and it was only to get worse because of the idiot and his teacher visit, the only good thing about the dinner was that the hokage was coming. 

 

“Sasuke?,” Obito called again and Kakashi was looking at him with interest.

 

“Yes,” he said, then he added with a confident voice. “Because you went to the academy and bring me lunch, and, “ Sasuke lowered his head,  “you kissed me.” There was silence and Sasuke raised his head. His uncle’s eyes were shining of happiness while Kakashi’s eye was wide open and he stared in disbelief at his husband. 

 

“You did that?,” Kakashi asked incredulous. 

 

“Yes,” Obito said. 

 

“Did you realize you embarrassed him?”

 

“Wait? What? Of course no!, I… ” Obito said mortified. 

 

“-No, you didn't uncle,” Sasuke said sure of himself. Then his cheeks turned red when the eyes of the adults were over him. “I-If you keep k-kissing me in the he-head I would be happy.” There was silence again. 

 

“Fine,” Obito said and walked towards Sasuke. The boy raised his eyes towards his uncle, as before he couldn't stop staring in his lips. “Do you want me…?” the man said and Sasuke gulped. 

 

Obito didn't finished his question because they heard a scream and a strong metallic sound coming from the kitchen. The three men ran towards the kitchen. 

 

“Tenzo, are you OK?”, “What happened?” Obito and Kakashi asked at the same time. 

 

They found Tenzo in the ground, the pot with ramen spilled next to him and Naruto in the windowsill with a fox mask.

 

“Usuratonkachiiiiiiiiii!” Sasuke yelled. 

  
  



	4. Sasuke’s awful day 2

 

“Usuratonkachiiiiiiiiii!” Sasuke yelled and ran towards Naruto. That idiot! Sasuke couldn't forgive Naruto! He dared to ask his uncle Ramen for dinner and the idiot ruined the ramen which Uncle cooked with all his love. That was unforgivable! Sasuke promised himself that If uncle get sick for ‘this’ he would use one thousand years of pain, Sasuke edition, over Naruto. 

 

“I didn't!...” Naruto tried to talk, lifting the mask over his head, but Sasuke punched him in the mouth. 

A disoriented Naruto stepped back, then Sasuke kneel him in the belly and hit him again in the head. Sasuke’s attacks were more aggressive than earlier that day, and Naruto couldn't do anything to defend himself. It was a one-sided fight. 

 

A two meters from them, Tenzo was trying desperately to put back the ramen in the pot with a huge wood spoon he crafted with his mokuton. ‘This is bad!’, Tenzo cried inside his head. Obito had a ‘bad day’ yesterday and he wasn't mentally stable to handle an ‘unwelcome event’ like this!

Oh God! Tenzo tried harder to pick up the noodles, vegetable, pork and algae from the floor with his bare hands. He needed to solve this little incident fast for Kakashi’s sake. No, he was wrong, he needed to solve this for Obito's sake! Tenzo briefly remembered following Obito to the marker and the library, and back to the marker. Tenzo knew how much effort Obito put into cooking for his family and how happy he gets each times he is able to do something delicious for them. But this time Obito was cooking, something he had never cooked before and as such Obito asked for help to the Ichiraku ramen owner and other people. 

‘Obito spend most of this day trying to cook this,’ Tenzo though with distress. It didn't matter what Tenzo did, there was still residues of the ramen over the floor and the ramen was ruined. There was anything the ANBU could do. Then Tenzo decided to clean the floor, wishing he would be able to prevent… 

 

Tenzo backed when the two boys fighting stepped over the spot he was cleaning, making the mess worse by smashing the noodles and vegetables Tenzo hadn't picked up yet, and filling the kitchen floor with his foot prints. Tenzo looked up and searched for Kakashi-senpai’s face. The silver haired man had both eyebrows furrowed in distress and was behind his husband which whole body was trembling while moving his visible eyes frenetic for all the kitchen. Kakashi stayed behind Obito and didn't help Tenzo to clean up because he needed to be ready to conform and calm down his husband. Besides, Kakashi knew that panic was the worst thing he could do, if he stayed relaxed then Obito would understand that nothing important happened. 

 

Obito balled his fist and shivered slightly. This was the worst thing that could have happened!, Obito thought with distress. Not only the Hokage was going to come to their house to check out if Obito and Kakashi were a good adult figures for Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke’s teacher was coming to meet them - Sasuke’s teacher had never before come to talk to Obito!- and now the homemade ramen Obito cooked with everyone's help was threw to waste. And not only that, the boys were fighting again and dirting the kitchen. Obito bite his lower lip and looked at the clock on the wall. What's worse was that they didn't have anything to serve, the boys were dirty and the Hokage would be in their house in half hour. 

 

‘Think fast, Obito, you can resolve this little reverse!’ The older Uchiha though. ‘If you can control a criminal organization from the shadows, then you can do…!’

 

Kakashi put a hand over Obito's shoulder and pressed his chest against him. Obito immediately tensed, then he relaxed and looked back at Kakashi with his black eyes and a soft smile. “Calm down,” Kakashi said, caressing Obito's upper arms and kissing his cheek. Obito relaxed under his grip. 

 

“Yes, I should be calm to resolve this,” Obito said with a strained smile. “We still can cancel it. I only have to go to talk with the Hokage”, Kakashi said. Both men talked at the same time and looked at each other with open eyes. 

 

“No! We are not going to cancel the dinner!”, Obito yelled and looked back at his husband, which released him after his outburst. 

 

“But Obito…” Kakashi said distressed. Stress wasn't good for his husband and it was already a miracle that Obito hadn't have a crisis yet. 

 

“-We are not going to cancel this!”, Obito yelled. He removed a dark lock which covered the scared part of his face with a confident move and glared at Kakashi with heterochromic eyes. Kakashi was wrong if he thought Obito was going to lose his opportunity to look after a kid that really need him only for a little inconvenient! Oh, no! He is fucking Uchiha Obito, and a little thing like losing the main dish wasn't going to stop him. “We are going to have this dinner together!”

 

All the men in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Obito with surprise. Sasuke had his foot on Naruto's mouth, Naruto was on the floor, Tenzo was in the floor with a bucket of water and Kakashi was behind his husband with both hands rose at his chest level. Kakashi eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and Obito smirked. Now it was evident for Obito that the ramen didn't fall by accident or by Naruto's fault. It was something Kakashi did, wasn't it? How? Obito didn't know but he knew Kakashi, and Kakashi surely would do something as stupid like ‘this’ to protect him. 

 

“Kakashi go and buy food, whatever you want,”-Obito looked back at the other men- “Tenzo help us clean, and you two,” Obito walked towards the boys and hauled them from the collars of their shirts. “You two are going to take a bath and get yourselves presentable! Lord third is coming and I don't want to be ashamed for dirty boys!” 

 

The boys protested, Sasuke said something about he wouldn't forgive Naruto while the blond insisted he didn't do anything wrong. Obito paid deaf hears to their protest and shut them up with a deadly glare. Both boys stopped fighting Obito's grips on their upper arms. Then Obito glanced back with his boss expression to the two ANBUs. “Didn't you heard me?,” Obito asked with a serious and cold tone. 

 

Tenzo winced while Kakashi furrowed his eyes eyebrows, both men shivered slightly. Tenzo and Kakashi rarely saw Obito this serious and when they did they knew they should obey, otherwise Obito would be incredibly annoying and Kakashi would sleep in the couch. 

 

“Didn't I make myself clear?”, Obito asked again, this time a killer intents leaking from him. 

 

“Yes,” Kakashi put a tired expression and when out of the house thru the window. By his part, Tenzo nodded and cleaned more eagerly. 

 

“Good,” Obito smirked, then he looked with hard eyes at the boys. “Now we are going to take a bath,” Obito said and pulled the boys out of the kitchen. 

 

====================

 

“I'm not going to take a bath with that idiot!”, Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time, folding their arms, pouting and looking in opposite directions. Both boys were wearing only the lower part of their outfit and the upper part of their cloth was on the floor. 

 

Obito closed his eyes and caressed his forehead, apparently a deadly glare wasn't enough to make them strip completely of their cloth and take a bath together. “Come on! We don't have time for this,” Obito groaned. “If you don't enter at the bathtub by yourselves, I will throw you in”, Obito lowered his head and pointed at the old and big wood bathtub. This bathtub was great, Obito loved it and Obito was sure Kakashi also liked it when he was a kid. 

 

“But uncle”, Sasuke moaned. Naruto glanced towards Sasuke, then to Obito and he smirked. 

 

“I will do it, if Ugly lady give me a kiss,” Naruto said confident, pointing at his lips. 

 

Obito snapped his eyes open and looked surprised at Naruto, all the threatening aura around him disappearing. Sasuke snarled in indignation, but before he could kick Naruto's ass, Obito pulled Sasuke away and kissed Naruto's head. Sasuke saw with disbelief the scene before him, mouth open and white eyes looking at Naruto. Obito used Naruto's distraction to lower Naruto's pants and underwear in one move. Naruto yelled and called the older Uchiha pervert, but Obito didn't pay him any attention. In a quick move Obito scooped up the blonde boy from the armpits and put him in the bathtub filled with warm water. Naruto protested, but Obito ignored him again, and when the boy tried to go out of the bathtub, Obito pushed him back. Then the man looked back at Sasuke with shining eyes full of mischief and said, “take a bath first and then I will kiss you.”

 

Sasuke, which watched everything, nodded eagerly and meekly stripped from his shorts before he entered in bathtub. When Sasuke was getting into the bath Naruto said something again about he wouldn't share a bath with Sasuke, and before Obito could stop it, the boys were throwing water to each other and making a mess. Obito groaned and asked them to properly take a bath, Sasuke wanted to obey but Naruto didn't let him to. 

 

“You two, stop and…” Obito groaned, coming near the bathtub and taking a hold of Naruto. 

 

“Come on, Ugly lady! We were having fun!”, Naruto pouted. Sasuke mused something about he wasn't having fun or something alike. 

 

“There's no time for that Naruto, you need to be clean for the Hokage’s visit”, Obito said, folding the wet sleeves of his Kimono and tied it with a white robe he had in hand. 

 

“Then take a bath with us!” Naruto said. 

 

“I already took a bath before you came,” Obito answered, coming behind Sasuke. “Sasuke, close your eyes I'm going to wash your hair,” Obito said, pouring a yellow shampoo on his hand and began to wash the boy's hair. “Naruto, wash your body while I'm with Sasuke.”

 

Naruto groaned and obeyed. The blue eyes peeked at Sasuke, who had a cocky smile and looked pleased at being attended by his uncle. Naruto, which loved to piss off the jackass of Sasuke, didn't doubt to throw water at the asshole. 

 

“Usuratonkachi!” Sasuke cried and tried to reach out for Naruto, but a hand on his back stopped him. 

 

“I want you to watch my hair to!” Naruto smirked and pointed at his head. 

 

“Yeah, I'm going.” Obito said with fondness in his voice. It was endearing the two boys were now fighting for his attention. “Sasuke, please finish wash yourself,” Obito asked and petted Sasuke’s head. 

 

“Oh, come on, Ugly lady!”

 

“Don't call him that!”

 

“I'm going, I'm going.” Obito said, moving behind Naruto and beginning to wash his hair. It didn't surprise him that the blond hair was dirtier that Sasuke’s. While Obito was distracted in cleaning Naruto's hair, the blond smiled at an angry Sasuke which was glaring back. Sasuke was jealous, Naruto was sure of it. But the blond couldn't enjoy it because shampoo fell over his eye and he cried. Sasuke laughed at him. 

 

“Naruto! Didn't you have your eyes close?” Obito asked surprised. The man carefully cleaned the boy's eye, trying the best he could to wash away the shampoo. 

 

“Ow, ow, it's hurt.” Naruto said. 

 

“It's your fault for no closing your eyes.” Sasuke answered, washing his left arms. “Uncle,” the boy called, “can you clean my back?” Sasuke asked sheeply, his cheek on fire. 

 

“Eh! Yes, of course,” Obito smiled. It was cute! Sasuke never wanted Obito's help for taking a bath, but apparently Naruto's presence made him jealous. If Obito had known he would have invited Naruto sooner to take a bath with Sasuke. “Naruto, I'm going to help Sasuke.” Cheerfully, Obito went to Sasuke’s back and rubbed it with soap. 

 

Naruto groaned, Sasuke had again that stupid face. He was some happy it pissed off Naruto. 

 

“Ugly lady!,” Naruto called again. Obito hummed and looked curiously at Naruto.”I want you to wash my back too.” Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at Naruto. 

 

“Sorry, Naruto, but we don't have time. The Hokage will show up in any moment. Please wash your back yourself.” Obito answered, looking at his pockets clock. They had wasted more time that Obito expected and they should hurry up. 

 

Naruto groaned and washed his back as the ugly lady wanted. The blue eyes were over Sasuke again and the asshole was smirking triumphantly to Naruto. Naruto groaned again, but soon he smiled like a fox. 

 

“Then I want to see you naked!”

 

Obito stopped briefly what he was doing, he looked up at Naruto confused with his face red. He could understand that Naruto wanted to take a bath with a older sibling or a friend, but why Naruto wanted to see him naked. There wasn't anything interesting to see. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled at the blond. 

 

“Why?” Obito stuttered nervous. 

 

“Because you are so flat that I need to see your if you have tits” Naruto smirked, his eyes on Sasuke. 

 

“Usuratoshi!” Sasuke snarled in indignation, and tried drowning Naruto in the water, but Naruto was faster and went out of the tub in a single move. Sasuke snarled and followed him. Both boys went out of the bathroom naked. Obito heard a cry and a something hit the floor but he didn't move from his spot. 

 

Obito was shocked, both hands holding the soap and his face red. He couldn't believe a boy as young as Naruto was such a pervert. Now he understood why Naruto wanted Obito to take a bath with them, it was because Naruto thought he was a woman and he wanted to see tits. Obito was got used to Naruto calling him ugly lady that he forgot that the boy really though he was a woman. It was true that he and Kakashi let him believe it because it was funny. Obito shook his head and stood up. Oh my God! Obito couldn't believe Naruto was such a pervert, he didn't even have 10 years old! How could a boy like him think om. Boobs? Obito never thought about it when he had Naruto's and Sasuke’s age. He never wanted to see any woman boobs until Rin’s chest got bigger. 

 

“Hatake-San.”

 

Obito snapped his head up, his face still red, and saw Tenzo holding the naked pair of boys in his arms. 

 

“What happened?”, Tenzo asked, arching an eyebrow. When he finished cleaning the kitchen and went to check over Obito and the boys, he was surprised to see the boys fighting naked in the living room. He quickly caught them and went to check over Obito, worried that he had fainted or something had happened to him. 

 

“Eh! Nothing,” Obito said, face redder than before and a nervous smile. “They only ran faster than me.”

 

“No, that's not! That idiot,” Sasuke pointed at Naruto, “told uncle that he wanted uncle to strip and see his boobs.”

 

“Whoa? No I didn't do that! ,” Naruto groaned. “I'm only want to see ugly lady naked”

 

“Ugly lady?,” Tenzo asked, briefly confused then he laughed. He heard about Kakashi and others ANBU watching over Obito that Naruto thought Obito was a woman but Tenzo never thought someone would be as stupid to confuse Obito with a woman. Which was even funnier was that Kakashi and Obito didn't tried to correct Naruto and now the boy wanted to see Obito's none existent tits. 

 

“Hey! Not Laugh at me!” Obito yelled. But Tenzo only laughed harder and louder while the boys looked confused. Obito groaned and lowered his face, when he did, he saw puddles of water and and the wet spots on his own Kimono. Obito smirked, rose his face and made a fast sequence of hand signs. 

 

Tenzo cried, moving away of the door of the bathroom and resting his back against to the nearest wall. He and the boys shuddered, expecting a tongue of fire came out of the bathroom. Tenzo knew about Obito's instability but he never thought Obito would use fireball. They waited but the only thing that went out was an smiling Obito. This smiling Obito walked before Tenzo and broke over them, splashing and wetting them wet. Tenzo, Naruto and Sasuke opened wide their eyes. Tenzo glanced at the bathroom door frame, in where he noted Obito's silhouette. The older Uchiha was smirking. 

 

“Do you really thought I would use fireball jutsu inside the house?”, The older Uchiha smile widened. 

 

Sasuke’s and Tenzo’s face burned of embarrassment while Naruto was laughing for some reason Obito couldn't understood. 

 

“Now, boys, be good and finish cleaning yourselves. I will go to grab some clothes for you.” Obito walked towards them with two towels in his hands.

 

“I don't want the Usauratochi use my cloth!,” Sasuke yelled. 

 

“I don't want to wear the same cloth that a teme,” Naruto yelled and took his tongue out. Sasuke imitated the gesture. 

Obito rolled his eyes and ignored them. He covered both boys’ head with a towel and he looked at Tenzo at the eyes. “Can you make sure they dry themselves properly?, please, remember you walked over my flowers.” Obito pleased with puppy eyes. 

 

Tenzo groaned in agreement. While the boys in his arms took the towels from their head and insisted they didn't want to use the same cloth that the other. 

 

“I'm don't want to use teme’s cloths” Naruto moaned. 

 

“I don't want Naruto on clothes.”

 

“You shouldn't…” Tenzo groaned. 

 

Obito furrowed his eyebrows, then he smirked, “Oh, don't worry, you won't.” Obito smiled and walked out of the room with a twisted smile which make Tenzo shiver. It was Obito's ‘chaos is good for the heart’ smile. 

 

=======

 

Kakashi walked calmly back to his house with bags of take out barbecue in both arms. He wasn't in humor of ramen. His eye caught a sigh of the little squad kids tailing him. All of them were around Sasuke’s age so Kakashi supposed they were Sasuke’s and Naruto's classmate. Surely the kids were tailing him because of Obito's visit to the academy. Kakashi shook his head slowly and smiled to himself. He was sure that the always grumpy Sasuke did something incredibly embarrassing and now his classmates were curious of Obito. Kakashi let the kids be, he would enjoy play with those brats when the time come but now he must hurry back at home. Kakashi kicked a stone in his way and looked distressed at the path to his house. He still couldn't believe his bad luck. First Naruto began stalking his house, then his husband had a ‘bad day’ and for an unknown reason Obito invite the Naruto to eat in their place. When Iruka-sensei knew that Naruto was coming to their house for dinner, the man decided to invite himself over and have the parent-teacher meeting he had been looking for years. Really, Kakashi didn't know why the hell Iruka-sensei want to talk with Obito, wasn't enough for the man to talk with Kakashi about Sasuke. So now they have a teacher-parents dinner; and because Naruto was coming to their house the Hokage decided it was a good chance to visit them. But in reality he wanted to evaluate Obito's state and he behaved around Naruto. It was possible the Hokage finally realized that it was cheaper for the village and easier for him, to make the Hatake couple look after Naruto. That way Sarurobi didn't need to pay for Naruto's expenses and the ANBU squad watching over Obito could watch over Naruto too. 

 

After all, even the Hokage had to admit that Obito was too heavy guarded. Specially considering that Obito rarely go out of the house and the only thing he does is gardening, or stay at bed. Kakashi, unlike Hiruzen, had an idea of why Danzo insist in watching Obito. Kakashi was sure that Danzo wariness of Obito had something to do with the plant man which stalk his husband. Kakashi hadn't seen him more than couple of times and all of them in Obito's ‘bad days’. That's why Kakashi is always scared of Obito's ‘bad days’, because the plant try to lure Obito to Akatsuki in his weakest moments. 

 

When Itachi and Shisui told Kakashi for the first time that Obito was stalked by a plant man he reductaly believed them, then briefly saw him talking with Obito im their garden. That thing likes to appear when Obito is gardening. And it was even harder for Kakashi believe that the plant man was part of Akatsuki. He didn't believe it at the beginning, Akatsuki is an organization formed by S-rank ninjas and Obito had never been a good ninja, it was unlogical an organization like that wanted his husband. But Kakashi was forced to believe Itachi’s warning when he had caught a little conversation between the plant man and his husband. It was two years after Itachi exterminated his clan and left alive Sasuke and Obito, his husband was in bed and Kakashi went out to talk with Tenzo. When Kakashi went back and was two meters from the door, he heard the deep and nasty voice of the plant man. They were asking, almost commanding, Obito to go back to Akatsuki and fulfil his purpose and payback ‘Madara's benevolence’. Madara was the same name Obito said sometime between dreams, the name he gave to himself when he went back to the village, it was also the name of the man which raped Obito and the name of man which saved Obito's life, and did those terrible experiments on him. Kakashi wouldn't know about the man damned existed if it weren't because Yamanaka-san told him. Kakashi stopped outside the closed door of their shared bedroom with a bowl of rice. He stayed out, waiting for Obito's response to the plant man but the conversation ended when they realized he was there. When Kakashi opened the door Obito was looking out of the window, his eyes on the moon, and lazily breading his hair. Kakashi looked around and didn't find any trace of the plant man. When Kakashi’s eye landed over his husband, Obito was awkwardly smiling at him and asked him what happened. Then Kakashi out the rice before him and sat at his side, rounding Obito's body with his arms and laid his chin over Obito's head. They didn't talk about it, they never had, but Kakashi was knew that Obito knew he heard everything. 

 

 

After that incident Kakashi understood why Obito was more inestable each year it passed, the plant man was making him crazy. Kakashi also understood that it wasn't a coincidence Itachi joined Akatsuki. It was possible Obito felt responsible for Itachi killing his clan, maybe the plant man also made Itachi crazy, that's why Obito insisted on adopting Sasuke. It may also had to do with Obito stopping training or making exercise. Before the Uchiha massacre Obito used to train and spar with Kakashi and their friend, but after it he stopped everything which had to do with keeping his body in shape and instead focused on watch over Sasuke. Kakashi respected Obito's decision; even if he missed his husband’s strong arms, his abs, his hard ass; and the only thing that persisted of Obito's old body was his killer legs. And Kakashi accepted it because he was sure Obito was slacking off with the propuse to get weaker and the organization would lose interest in him. 

 

“Oh, Kakashi!”

 

Kakashi rose his head and snapped back of his thoughts. Kakashi saw the Hokage greeting him with a big smile and knowing eyes. At his side was Iruka-sensei which was also greeting him, and behind them was Genma raising his hand in greeting. The others Hokage’s bodyguard should be hiding and Genma only show himself because he was Kakashi's friend. 

 

Kakashi's eye landed briefly over Iruka, only know he remembered that he used to be in the academy with them. He was younger than them but all of them knew about his plankest fame, he even planked Obito accidently when he tried to trick Kakashi. How Obito would react when he find out that Iruka, the guy who covered him with yellow paint before Rin, was Sasuke’s sensei? 

 

“Yo,” Kakashi rose a hand lazily. The Hokage nodded and Genma smiled. 

 

“Are you walking back home?”, Hiruzen asked joining his hands behind his back.

 

“Yes, lord Hokage,” Kakashi nodded. 

 

The black eyes of the old man fell over the bags in Kakashi's arms and smiled. “Don't tell me, Obito’s food is still awful after all these years?”

 

Kakashi's eye smiled and he shook his head. “No, he is better. His food is almost edible now, but Naruto came through the kitchen the window and ruined Obito's food.”

 

Iruka face-palmed himself while the Hokage shook his head with a fond smile. Genma showed a worried expression, he as a close friend of the Hatake family, knew about Obito's ‘bad days’ and was worried. Kakashi shook his head and Genma relaxed. The Hokage also knew about Obito's bad days but apparently he wasn't worried about the incident.

 

“Is he fine?” The Hiruzen asked with a stern expression. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he didn't know about who the Hokage was talking about. Was the Hokage asking about Obito's or Naruto's wellbeing? 

 

“Yes, he is fine,” Kakashi nodded. Then he glanced at Iruka and added, “Well, Naruto isn't that well. Sasuke was so angry that he kicked Naruto's ass before Obito stopped them. Then my cute husband got grumpy and scolded them, I never saw Sasuke and Naruto's face got so white.”

 

The Hokage smiled and nodded. “You know what they say, people who isn't normally angry are scarier when they get mad”

 

“Yes, but Obito is always angry and grumpy,” Kakashi shook his head. But the Hokage was right, when Obito got serious he could be scary. Kakashi also was scary but he sometimes thought Obito was scarier. 


	5. Iruka and Obito's relationship.

The group formed by the Hokage, Genma, Kakashi and Iruka walked slowly towards the Hatake’s residence. A few meter behind them Shikamaru, chouji, Shino and Kiba tailed them and four meter behind them Ino and Sakura were hiding behind a tree. And at the last, a small squad of ANBUs were protecting the strange convoy. 

 

 

“Kakashi,” Genma said with a smile, tilting his head to look at his friend. The Hokage was walking them and looked curiously at Genma. “Why are we tailed by kids?”

 

 

“It's Obito's fault,” Kakashi groaned, glancing uninterested at his friend. “Sasuke forgot his bento and Obito” - Kakashi signed- “thought it was a good idea delivered it to Sasuke at school.”

 

“Puff”, Genma smiled. 

 

“Yes, it was a big commotion.” Iruka said. The brunet was walking at the other side of Kakashi. “The kids in my class were so curious that they couldn't stop gossip about Obito and who he was. They didn't pay me any attention during the next half of the day. I'm surprised they didn't know Sasuke had any relative alive, which it's kind of dumb if you ask me” Iruka caressed his chin thoughtfully. He heard something stupid like Obito being a woman but he didn't correct them. He would love to see their reaction when they realized Obito was a man. Even better, he would love to see Obito's reaction when he knows almost his entire class thinks he is a woman. 

 

The Hokage got quieter and looked away. Genma noticed the change in his boss but didn't say anything, all of them knew Hiruzen deeply regretted he wasn't be able to stop the Uchiha massacre. It was evident in the way his eyes shadowed by sadness each time he saw or talked with Obito and Sasuke. 

 

“Well, the Uchiha thing it's something people don't like to talk about in front of their kids and everyone call Sasuke ‘the last a Uchiha’,” Genma answered Iruka. “Besides, Obito and Sasuke’s last names are different and they only share a few physical characteristics common in their clan. We can tell they are from the same clan because we had known another Uchihas, but I think it's harder to join the dots when you are a kid.”

 

“Yes, it's true.” Kakashi said calmly. “Sasuke and Obito are far blood related and are too different between them, even if both are Uchiha.” Obito once told Kakashi Sasuke took after his mother - Mikoto- while there was barely anything of Fugaku in him besides the severe character. Fugaku and Obito were far related cousins, so it wasn't a surprised Sasuke barely resembled Obito. The difference between them only got bigger after… those hideous experiments done to Obito. 

 

“Yes, and the fact that you rarely go out together as a family, don't do things any better.” Genma added, looking at Kakashi. “Poor Obito! Once you…”

 

“-That's not my fault!” Kakashi rose a hand. He would have covered Genma’s mouth but the Hokage was between them. “I work hard for my family and sometimes when I'm back home I only want to sleep and relax. Each time we go out Sasuke always insist to go to the training ground, while Obito and I want to have dinner. I want to relax, no to work.”

 

“Well, that's your fault. That's the horrible life of any married guy,” Genma chuckled. Iruka smiled, he knew Sasuke trained all the time but he thought Sasuke was so obsessive with training. It was ironically Sasuke resemble more to Kakashi than Obito himself. 

 

“But what about take Obito out to have a nice dinner after Sasuke go to sleep?”, Hiruzen asked curiously, looking at Kakashi from under his hat. The three men looked at the Hokage at the same time. “Be married didn't mean the end of a relationship, but the beginning of a new one. I used to take my wife to dinner every Friday’s night, and don't tell me you work more than me boy.” Hiruzen took his pipe from his lips and pointed with it at Kakashi’s face. 

 

“It's not that… easy,” Kakashi groaned and caressed his nape. “it doesn't depend of me. It's just Sasuke is always clinging to Obito. We are never alone anymore.”

 

“That's common when you have kids, Kakashi.” Hiruzen said. 

 

“No, lord thirds, you don't understand.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “If I came back home after Sasuke’s bed time, my share of the bed will be occupied by Sasuke.” Kakashi winced. Genma laughed at him, while the Hokage snapped his eyes open and Iruka gasped. They never expected the cold and always serious Sasuke was so clinging to the older Uchiha.

 

“Well, it's normal little kids like to sleep with his parents.”- Iruka said, with a smile-.“Especially after… 

 

“-And it is also normal they follow their tutors to any place they go?”, Kakashi said seriously. “Even sneak in them when they are taking a bath?”

 

Iruka shut up his mouth and looked incredulously at Kakashi. Genma muffled his laughs while Hiruzen arched an eyebrow. 

 

“-Well, I think that isn't normal.” 

 

“Yes, I supposed it.” Kakashi took his book out of his jacket. “Obito just can't say no to any of Sasuke’s petitions, and Sasuke is determined to never let me one with my husband. My romantic life ended when Sasuke came to live with us.”

 

“That's what children do to every marriage.” Hiruzen chuckled. “Maybe Sasuke it is a little too clinging to Obito, but children always want their ‘mother figure’ attention. When my sons born they took all my wife's attention, and she was too attentive with them or she was too tired to pay any attention to me when I went back home. That's was why I took my wife to have dinner with me every Friday and I gave her flowers diary.”

 

“Obito is a man.” Genma reminded the Hokage. “I don't think Sasuke looks at Obito like a mother figure.”

 

“He don't like at Obito like a mother figure.” Kakashi snarled. 

 

“Besides, I doubt have dinner with your wife in your office could be considered romantic at all.” Iruka furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“Boy, I did all I could to keep the passion in marriage burning.” Hiruzen said and Iruka smiled apologetic. “Tell me, Kakashi.” the Hokage glared at the silver haired man. “What do you do to keep Obito's love burning for you?”

 

Kakashi stopped walking and looked at the three men who kept walking a few steps and now we're looking back at him. Genma glared at his friend, he had been telling Kakashi about take Obito to a romantic dinner or do something remotely romantic for him for years! And the idiot only truly considered his advices after the Hokage suggested it. That was fucking unfair!

 

“If you don't go out as a family, because you are always tired or working and Sasuke it's always training…” - Iruka said, gaining the others attention,- “ Doesn't Obito feels lonely?”

 

Genma, Kakashi and the Hokage looked to each other. They knew Obito was always watched by a group of ANBU and he was never alone, but they couldn't tell Iruka about it because it was confidential information. 

 

“Obito doesn't feel lonely,” Kakashi said. “When I'm at home we are always together. And when I'm away in a mission and Sasuke is at school or training with me, Obito usually go out with Tenzo.” Kakashi explained. 

 

“Tenzo?,” Iruka asked furrowing his eyebrows. He didn't remembered any Ninja called Tenzo, he never meet him at the Academy neither in a mission or the assignation desk. 

 

“Don't think too much about it, it's a code name. He is an ANBU and works with Kakashi.” Genma explained. He wouldn't define Obito's and Tenzo’s relationship like friendship, neither he would call tail your objective around the village around the town like ‘going out’ but it was a nice analogy. 

 

“Oh, I see.” - Iruka nodded, the he added, - “But It isn't strange your husband and one of your coworkers are friends?”. Kakashi and Genma looked curiously at Iruka. “Well, Obito has always have a big mouth, he surely slips important details about your private life.”

 

Genma and Hiruzen looked each other, then they looked at Kakashi. Genma chuckled while the Hokage had a fond smile on his lips. 

 

“Yes, he does that.” Kakashi looked away. He stopped having a private life since the moment an ANBU squad was assigned as Obito's bodyguards. The only good thing about it was that Kakashi discovered he had a thing for exibicionist. Kakashi didn't know what turned him more, his naive husband being unaware their room was filled with ANBU when they had sex or the fact that Tenzo and others of their acquaintances couldn't see Obito's face without brushing after they found them having sex. 

 

“Um, now that I think about it.” Genma said, changing the topic on purpose. “It wouldn't have been such a huge commotion at the Academy if Sasuke opened a bit and he talked more about himself and his family.” Genma looked at Kakashi. “Obito it's so open and clear with his feelings, how do you messed with Sasuke’s education?”

 

“What? Me?!”, Kakashi said, snapping his eye wide open. Iruka chuckled. “Ma, Ma, Ma… Why it must be my fault? It's the Uchiha nature’s fault not mine.”

 

“That isn't the real problem,” Hiruzen said, looking with severe eyes at Iruka and Kakashi. “If Obito went to Sasuke’s parents and teachers meeting, the kids wouldn't be intrigued by him.” 

 

“Then it's Kakashi's fault,”Genma teased. 

 

“What? It isn't my fault but Iruka’s…,” Kakashi answered with had lidded eyes. 

 

“What? Mine?”, Iruka pointed at himself. 

 

“Come on, Iruka,” Genma smiles. “Don't tell me do you really want to have ‘this meeting’ with Obito?”

 

“Why don't I? It’s my duty as his nephew’s professor,” Iruka answered nervously. 

 

“Come on! Each time there's a parents-teachers meeting you always call me instead of Obito, even when I'm out in a mission. Why do you need to talk to me instead of Obito?, he pass more time with Sasuke than me. He should know what Sasuke is passing through.” Kakashi answered, glaring at Iruka. 

 

“It is because Obito's behavior affects Sasuke in imaginable ways, and as such we need to talk about it without him. You are easier to deal…”

 

“-It would be faster and better to deal with the problem directly with Obito.” Genma said. 

 

“What? Of course not, you should know it is…”

 

“Why do you not want to see him, Iruka?” the Hokage asked. Iruka pressed his lips together and lowered his head. “If it wasn't because I ask you to come with me, maybe you…” - the way Hokage shut up and sighed loudly. -” This is because you two used to be enemies?”

 

“What? No, I don't know,” Iruka said nervios. 

 

Iruka’s feelings towards Obito were complicated. Iruka was afraid to meet with Obito and confirm what everyone said about him was true. They said Obito was crazier than a goat, his body marred and face disfigured by war. When Obito came back, Iruka wished to see him again but the things people said scared him. Old dumb Obito was an important part of his childhood, and when he got lost Iruka suffered. It wasn't a big lost like his parents, but it was a painful. Iruka had seen Obito for afar but he had never tried to talk to him or be close. He had been actively avoiding came across Obito since the day the Uchiha came out of the hospital.

 

Kakashi y Genma looked each other, they knew Iruka was avoiding Obito - it was day clear- but they didn't understand why he was doing it. 

 

 That then that was waiting for them in Kakashi's house wasn't anymore the dumb boy he used to known. Iruka knew it since the moment his brow eyes laid over Obito's body all those years ago. The orange details on his clothes, his beautiful face, the light in his eyes and the always present grin in his lips were all gone. Iruka had known Obito and Kakashi since the time all of them assisted at the Academy. They never were classmates but Iruka knew them. Kakashi was genius while Obito was the school's annoying goody-goody. Kakashi barely registered his existan, back then Kakashi only had eyes for rules and become a genin as fast as he could. While Obito was always messing with him. They fought a lot back then. Iruka was always planking inocente people while Obito was doing his best at comforting or helping those who Iruka hurt. 

 

Obito and Iruka were almost like natural enemies, Obito always got late at school for helping people while Iruka got late planking. Sometimes Iruka’s targets where Obito's targets, and in a pair of occasions Iruka and Obito fought. Obito was stronger than him but also dumber, so after Iruka had his ass kicked around a few times he learned to counter Obito. Iruka not always won, but Obito lost most of the time. Their enmity reached its peak when Iruka planked Obito in front of his crush, Rin. Obito's face was so red and he had such a pity expression on him that Iruka almost felt pity for him, - almost-. His eyes were wet and he was about to cry in any moment, which made Iruka laugh harder. At the end Rin carefully helped his friend clean himself and Obito was teased constantly by his classmates. Later, Iruka found out Obito had been planning confessing to Rin for almost four months and Iruka had ruined everything. Again, Iruka almost felt pity for him, but he didn't. The next day Obito, Rin and Kakashi graduated and become Ninjas. 

 

Some days later, after Iruka beat Obito a few times and he gain a fake sense of security, Obito ambushed him and kicked his ass. Iruka ended in the valley of the end covered in bruises and a purple eye. Iruka told his parents but they didn't do anything, his father believed he deserved it while his mother asked him to finish this stupid competition. 

 

After that Iruka and Obito's encounters were more rare but all of them always ended in Iruka’s ass kicked or Obito covered in something gross. Obito's and Iruka’s enmity was put in a stand by when Iruka got stuck in a tree after he tried to plank Kakashi. The silver haired boy was beginning to interfere in his planks, mostly those whose involved Obito as his target, and Iruka wanted vengeance. After all those years Iruka didn't know how Kakashi beat him, but Iruka ended hanging in Ninja wire head down in training ground eleven. Rin, Obito, Genma and others ninjas passed by, but none of them helped him. Iruka was almost five hours stuck on the tree before someone helped him. When Iruka was walking back home, Kakashi corned him and threatened him that if kept pestering him and his team he would suffer. And a year later Obito disappeared… 

 

Iruka and Obito's rivalry never had a winner. Iruka lost his parents on the kyubi rampage and lost interest in planking. While Obito never truly came back from the battle ground. 

 

///////

 

Obito had a sweet smile on his lips and his eyes shined with mischief, which made Tenzo shiver. Before them Sasuke was clean and neat, his hair was perfectly brushed and he was wearing his usual attire. With maybe two or three more Uchiha fans pinned at his shirt, it was a horrible habit he get from some Uchiha policeman. Something like, ‘the more Uchiha’s fans more elegant it's the outfit’. At Sasuke’s side, Naruto was wearing a dark blue shirt and a shade darker pants, they were almost as blue like Sasuke’s shirt but lighter. Naruto’s shirt had tan Uchiha’s clan crest in its back and the collar was orange. Naruto was inspecting the borrowed clothes with a thoughtful expression. Sasuke was also looking at the clothes curiously, he never had see those clothes before but they were kind of worn away, so he assumed they should be old. They probably belong to someone close to his uncle. 

 

“Do you like them?,” Obito asked, lowering himself at Naruto’s level. “You like orange and they were the only orange I found”

 

Naruto rose his eyes at looked at Obito's crooked smile. It wasn't the most beautiful smile he had seen, but it was one of the few smiles directed at him. Sasuke’s ugly Aunt genuinely liked Naruto and it made her smiled cuter. Naruto’s eyes caught sight of Obito's kimono and hands covered in dust. She wasn't lying when she said she looked those clothes for him. Naruto looked at Obito's visible eye, it gleamed with happiness. “Yes, I like them,” Naruto said with a wide smile. And Obito smiled widely at him. 

 

Sasuke twisted his face in annoyance. Again, Naruto and his Uncle were too friendly to each other. He hated it. Tenzo watched interested the group and he smiled. It was cute and entertaining saw Sasuke so jealous, but the best part was that Obito behaved like a ‘Sane’ person. Tenzo never talked with Obito before being assigned as his bodyguard and watch over him, but he recognized Obito was almost behaving like a normal person at Naruto’s presence. 

 

“Uncle,” Sasuke said, pulling Obito's sleeve. 

 

“Um?”, Obito straightened his back and looked at his nephew curiously. 

 

“I had behaved, and I took my bath…”, Sasuke looked away flustered. Tenzo rose his eyebrows curiously and Naruto had again that fox grin on his lips. Obito tilted his head to he side and looked confused at Sasuke. “My rewards,” Sasuke briefly meet Obito's eyes and his face got hotter. 

 

“Oh! Yes,” Obito smiled and held Sasuke’s face between his hands. Then he kissed Sasuke’s forehead. They heard Naruto’s chuckling at their side and he was saying stupid things, but Sasuke ignored him in favor of enjoy his Uncle’s closeness. When they come apart and Obito looked down at his nephew, Sasuke had a dreaming expression. Tenzo crooked his head and looked confused at them while Naruto chuckles got louder. “You really like when I kiss you,” Obito said surprised. He always thought Sasuke was too cool to be kissed by his uncle, but it appeared Naruto’s presence made Sasuke behave like the child he was. 

 

Sasuke nodded shyly. Naruto stepped forwards and pushed Sasuke with his shoulder. Sasuke glared at him but behaved, sure that if he behaved properly he could ask a kiss on his cheek the next time. 

 

“I want another kiss,” Naruto yelled, this time the blonde pointed his own lips. 

 

Tenzo and Obito twisted their faces in confusion while Sasuke without thinking kicked Naruto away. “How dare you!”, he yelled. 

 

 

Obito quickly took Sasuke’s arms and hauled him, while Tenzo held Naruto’s shirt collar. “Sasuke, calm down! Please! He is only teasing you!,” Obito told him. 

 

“You two, stop!,” Tenzo pleaded. If they kept fighting they would be a mess again. The boys stopped their fight and limited to raspberry to each other. By his part Tenzo looked annoyed while Obito had a nostalgic expression. Sasuke’s and Naruto’s relationship remembered him at the time when he and Kakashi assisted at the academy. Sure time pass fast. 

 

“Hatake-san,” Tenzo said, snapping Obito out of his thoughts. “Shouldn't you change your clothes? The Hokage and Iruka-sensei should be here in any moment and I doubt you want to present yourself wearing a dirty Kimono.”

 

“Yes, that's true!,” Obito said, widening his eyes. He got caught in his memories and forgot about his own clothes, besides the Hokage and his companions were only a block from their house. 

 

“Iruka-sensei is coming?,” Naruto asked, looking curiously at Tenzo. “Why?”

 

“I don't know.” Tenzo answered. He sincerely didn't know about it. 

 

“Tenzo, watch over them! Please! Remember you stepped over my flowers!,” Obito yelled while running away. Sasuke followed him, with the intention of helping his uncle choosing his outfit. His uncle style was at minimum ‘questionable’ and djabby, and Sasuke’s mission was to make sure he chose the right outfit. Kakashi usually helping his uncle, but because Kakashi wasn't at home it was Sasuke’s job. Besides, maybe Sasuke would see a little of his uncle's body. Naruto follow them, asking again and again why Iruka was coming but he was ignored again. Tenzo followed them to make sure those two didn't fight. The four of them were at Obito and Kakashi's bedroom. Obito was looking at his closet with a thoughtful expression, trying to choose which shade purple Yukata he should wear. Sasuke was pointing to a more formal Kimono, saying that they were going to see the Hokage as as such he should wear something more formal. While Naruto pointed at Obito's festival Yukatas, the blonde wanted Obito wore something more colorful. By his part, Tenzo was trying to convince him into wear a pair of dark blue pants and a purple shirt. It was too simple for Obito's taste, besides, their suggestions didn't fit with his plan. 

 

They heard the door opening and the group tensed. All of them turned at the main door direction and heard Kakashi's voice. “Obito, Tenzo, Sasuke! I'm here!”

 

“Go!”, Obito said, pushing Tenzo and the kids towards the bedroom’s door. “Go and greet them, buy me time while I change my clothes!,” he pleaded them with a puppy face. 

 

“Fine, I go!,” Tenzo groaned, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Yes,” Sasuke nodded. Eager to fulfill his mission and help his uncle. 

 

“I will help you to change,” Naruto said, , standing at Obito's side. He looked at Obito's chest with shining eyes. 

 

“What? No! You don't!” Obito said flustered, pushing the boy towards Tenzo. 

 

“Stop hitting on my uncle!,” Sasuke yelled, he tried to punch Naruto in the mouth but Obito stopped him. Naruto smirked and showed him his tongue. 

 

“You come with me,” Tenzo said, hauling both kids. 

 

“Thanks!,” Obito said, before closing the door behind him. Obito pressed his back against the door, he sighed heavenly before smirking. He pushed himself from the door and took an outfit from the closet. He would love to see Kakashi's reaction when his husband and nephew found out Naruto was wearing his old clothes, but he wouldn't be able to play dumb if he didn't changed in his chosen outfit. Obito smile twisted in a dark smirk, the he began changing. He knew Kakashi couldn't get mad at him if he was wearing this clothes. 

 

========================

 

 

The Hokage and their group were in the house entrance, taking off their shoes while Kakashi was standing at the middle of the living room. His face was furrowed in confusion, usually Obito would be already here greeting him. He looked at his side and Genma was also looking for Obito, all of their friends knew Obito always greeted them when they arrived. It didn't mattered if he was inside the shower or in the garden. But, Kakashi accepted after look at Iruka and Sarutobi’s faces that this wasn't a normal situation. Surely his husband was dealing with two annoying brats and he was unaware they arrived. 

 

“Obito, Tenzo, Sasuke! I'm here!”, Kakashi yelled. 

 

“They are in your room, Hatake-San…”, a female voice answered from a dark corner. The group’s eyes rose and looked at the ANBU’s direction. 

 

“-Go and greet them, buy me time while I change my clothes!”

 

They heard Obito command from the other side of the house, as always, Obito was too loud for his own good. Genma laughed at Kakashi's side, while Hiruzen smiled fondly and Iruka looked at the scream direction. By his part Kakashi sighed loudly. 

 

“What? No! You don't!”

 

They heard Obito's crying. Genma covered his mouth, doing his best to no laugh louder while Hiruzen and Iruka looked each other, it was evident Obito was talking to Naruto. By his part Kakashi furrowed his face in concern. 

 

“Stop hitting on my uncle!,” Sasuke yelled. 

 

Genma was having problems containing himself, he was shivering of how bad he wanted to laugh. Iruka and Hiruzen shared a confused gaze, while Kakashi loudly groaned. The last thing he needed was another boy crushing over his husband, Sasuke’s crushing on him was already bad. 

 

“You come with me!”

 

“Thanks!”

 

This time they heard Tenzo and Obito's voice over the boys’ voice. The kids were bickering again and Kakashi already showed sights of a coming headache. They heard loudly steps in their direction and the sound of hits. It was a matter of second before Naruto and Sasuke appeared yelling to each other childish insults, interchanging punches and kicks, and a tired Tenzo appeared behind them. What Kakashi and neither of his companions were expecting was that Naruto wearing Obito's old clothes. 

 

Kakashi was so shocked he let the take out bags fall from his hands, hitting the floor with a loud ‘Pum’. Genma was gaping and his eyes were wide open, while Iruka’s mouth was almost at the floor lever. Only the Hokage kept his composure but his eyes were fixated over Naruto’s frame. 

 

The boys kept bickering, unaware they had reached the door but Tenzo was aware something was wrong. All of the men before him looked at them shocked. 

 

“Boys,” Tenzo said, gripping the boys’ shoulder and forcing them to look forwards. 

 

“Grandpa!,” Naruto said, unaware something was happening and ran towards the Hokage. “Why are you having dinner with us?”

Sasuke followed Naruto and looked forward at the Hokage and Iruka’s explanation with an open and curious expression. 

 

Tenzo stepped forwards at Kakashi’s side with a awkwardly smile. By his part Genma finally came out of his shock and reached down for the take out bags. Kakashi ignored what was happening around him, his eyes fixated over Naruto. God! He was so similar to Obito when he was around his age. Naruto was this frightening mix between Obito, Kushina and Minato. It was almost painful to see. 

 

“Kakashi?”, Tenzo asked worried about the haunted look in his former commander. 

 

“Let drop this on the counter,” Genma said, slightly pushing his friend towards the kitchen. He knew what Kakashi was seeing and it wasn't anything good. 

 

“I come here to visit Obito and Kakashi, and Iruka will have a meeting with

with Sasuke’s uncle,” the Hokage explained. “We had this meeting planned since a while,” the Hokage lied. 

 

“Hey, Naruto. Why are you wearing Obito's old clothes?” Iruka asked curiously. 

 

“Oh, so you also **noticed** it,” the Hokage said, looking at Iruka and caressing his chin. 

 

“Of course I did!,” Iruka said. “Obito was wearing those same outfit when he threw me to a river!”, Iruka quickly pointed at Naruto’s shoulder. 

 


End file.
